A Pirate's Life 2: After the Aftermath
by history101
Summary: Sequel to 'A Pirate's Life: Aftermath of a Maelstrom'. 5 years after the Brethren Court meeting, Captain Sparrow and his buccaneer crew sail the high seas when they are joined by the Pirate King, her young son - Will Turner the third, and Captain Teague's ship the 'Troubadour'. But trouble involving a Navy Captain, a French fleet and a Mermaid island soon follows.
1. A New Recruit Joins the Pearl

A.N. This is something that I had buzzing round in my head and I just wanted to write it down so I could free up some space. There's no real pairings in this folks, except maybe a little Elizabeth/William...and I may add in a little Jack/Anamaria if I get bored.

So, just a reminder; this ignores the new film 'On Stranger Tides,' and carries on from the third film and my little short, 'A Pirate's Life: Aftermath of a Maelstrom'. Okay, so if ya didn't read it go do that now and come back after!

Lastly in case any of you didn't already know I do **not** own anything related to Pirates of the Caribbean...now you can read the story!

* * *

**A Pirate's Life: After the Aftermath**

Chapter 1: A New Recruit Joins the Pearl

* * *

Captain Jack Sparrow stood at the helm of his beloved ship the 'Black Pearl' with naught but clear, open ocean on all sides. The dark ship creaked under the wind, the sails rustled and the calm ocean sang beneath the 'Pearl'; it was like music to his ears.

The 'Pearl' was his. He wouldn't ever allow another to captain this beautiful vessel. After a long, loud and rude shouting match in Shipwreck Cove it had been decided that since Jack had been responsible for the ships' creation over 10 years ago it was rightfully his. Not Barbossa's, and again, things had turned in Jack's favour.

She was born from anger and vengeance from the ship known as the Wicked Wench as it had sunk down into the depths by the fire of the East India Company...and Cutler Becket. Raised by Davy Jones for a bargain struck by Jack, it was reborn; scorched by cannon fire and smoke it was pitch black and a force to be reckoned with.

Had Barbossa known that the Keeper of the Code was Sparrow's father he would most certainly have thought twice about betraying and marooning Jack Sparrow. He had expected to be shot dead by the fearsome captain Teague who was well known for his hatred of deserters and betrayers, as per the Pirata Codex. But he had not been shot dead, again...at least not yet.

It had been agreed and Barbossa had managed to bargain his way to a new crew and ship called the 'Neptune.' It was a fast, strong ship with enough power to match the 32 x 32-pound cannon of the 'Pearl'. And a large enough crew to carve out a new legend for themselves in the seas.

Jack's own crew of Joshame Gibbs, Anamaria, Pintel and Ragetti, Mulroy and Murtogg, Cotton...and his parrot, Marty, and the rest of the scabrous dogs that served his ship had followed him after the meeting at Shipwreck Cove.

Anamaria's return had surprised him somewhat; after the meeting following the battle of the Maelstrom they had docked at Tortuga to celebrate and she had turned up. Then she'd simply ordered him to shut up and steer the ship. He had no idea where she had been for the last few years but Jack figured that if she wanted to she'd tell him she would eventually, but until that day he wouldn't...and didn't ask questions.

It made for a strange set up on the 'Pearl', as Jack favoured both Gibbs and Anamaria so they both took on the duties of first mate. But Jack never did things conventionally so no one seemed to pay it any mind. If he was honest with himself Jack was really quite fond of this crew and he had been touched to see that they had chosen to remain on his ship than jump on the 'Neptune' at the first opportunity.

Tia Dalma...or Calypso as she now was controlled the seas wildly, often sending violent storms to the pirate captain to test his skills and at the end of each one he could hear her laughing at them from the clouds. But she never killed them...at least not yet. He didn't know whether she actually liked him or hated him. She was nuts! But he could hardly cast judgement on the sanity of any living being...sea goddess or human.

After having navigated through a particularly violent storm just yesterday the captain was in good spirits. He loved sailing through storms. Though his crew often disagreed, they trusted him enough to see them and the ship through it...Despite his occasional madness they couldn't deny that he had a way with the Pearl that no one else did. His skill had allowed them to remain afloat and in one piece aboard the fastest ship in the Caribbean.

They also had gained a good haul from a merchant ship not long ago as it was sailing past them without much of an escort. It had been easy pickings for the buccaneer crew of Jack Sparrow to quickly board the ship and take its loot before the king's men even had time to load the guns. They had been inexperienced and young, it was cruel perhaps to scare them out of their wits but at least the pirates had left them alive in a long boat hopefully bound for shore.

At the moment Jack was simply sailing by the wind with a ship well stocked with rum and gold, he and the crew were happy men...and woman.

It was a warm, scorching day even for the Caribbean climate so the crew had opted for doing as little work as possible and most were lounging around gambling and drinking while the Pearl was merely driving by the wind. Jack himself was well used to the heat but he found it impossible to wear his justaucorps coat and it hung beside the wheel on one of many hooks and pointed nails for such a purpose.

He could feel the sweat gathering beneath his hat and bandana as dripped from his forehead. But the gentle breeze blew his long dreadlocks about his face and the sleeves of his patchy cotton shirt were blown about, cooling him down somewhat. His loose sleeves frequently blew back with the wind revealing a badly scarred left arms and a right forearm with a tattoo and pirate brand. As well as the tattoos and black bullet wounds on his chest, which mostly, were hidden by his long hair and shirt. (*1)

"Sail ho!" Marty shouted from the crows nest. He often boasted being the smallest pirate in the Caribbean, but whether or not that was accurate he did certainly have keen eyes.

"Who is it?" Jack asked curiously. As much as he loved treasure he wasn't sure if the Pearl could retain her legendary speed if they loaded her with even more loot.

"That ain't like no merchant ship I ever saw, Cap'n," Gibbs replied from the rail as he looked once more through the spyglass. The ship ahead had grandeur far beyond a mere merchant vessel. It was painted in a rusty red with elaborate gold patterns and murky sails giving the impression of power and dominance.

Gibbs caught the golden star carved and painted on the wood and with a grim look he walked over to Jack. "Cap'n...'s the 'Troubadour'," he handed the spyglass to Jack who confirmed with an equally grim look that it was indeed his fathers vessel approaching.

"Aye," he answered quietly. He shook his head sadly and wondered what on earth Captain Teague would want with him enough to sail out and search for his only son...only known son...without sending word. Or at least leaving word at Tortuga for him to find.

"Orders, sir?" Gibbs' strong, throaty voice brought Jack from his reverie and he looked around as he sighed.

"No shootin', no fightin', no nofin'," Jack replied and Gibbs nodded uncertainly as he left the quarterdeck shouting orders to the crew.

Jack caught the end of his first mates' speech as he shouted, "..With a will..." and the captain stared out at his fathers' ship. He used to envy his father; his reputation, his crew, his intelligence and cunning and the respect he got. It now wasn't really respect Jack cared about, it would be nice sure, but he had his ship - his pride and joy and a good crew, what more...besides rum and treasure, did he really need?

"Cap'n...we got company comin'," Marty bellowed as the crew looked across the waves to see a small bot being rowed by two men and a third sitting at the front. Anamaria ran up from below deck and leaned across the railings with the crew to watch the boat row in.

They soon reached the 'Pearl' and climbed aboard where they greeted Jack with slaps on the back and warm handshakes. These men had known the captain of the Pearl since his childhood when he served upon the 'Troubadour' under his fathers' orders.

"'Ere, Jack, from yer old man," said a man with scraggly greying hair and raggedy grey clothes that still showed that he demanded respect. Known simply as Tom, he handed a note to Jack who left the helm in the capable hands of Mr Cotton.

The other two men were just as aged and raggedy but their swords and pistols showed that they were not to be slighted. Scot, or Scottie as he was called was the tallest of the three and Bartholomew, or Barty as he preferred was the muscle man.

Jack took the stained paper from Tom and read his fathers scrawled handwriting. It merely stated the captain wished to come aboard the 'Pearl', so Jack looked up to address his crew. "Heave to, drop anchor!" he shouted without elaboration. The men obeyed without question and soon the 'Troubadour' was coming up to the Pearls' starboard side so that the two were broadside each other in the calm blue waters of the Caribbean.

"'Ello, Jackie boy," the old pirate captain said as he walked across the gangplank and stood before his son. Behind his father a small boy ran along and onto the 'Black Pearl' with a look of awe and wonder. It was just as his mother had described...only better!

Before Jack could reply to his father he saw this small boy run across the deck, up the ladder to the quarterdeck and towards the wheel that was being guarded by the ever faithful Mr Cotton.

"Oi!" Jack shouted and waving his arms around he ran after the boy that was now trying to relieve Cotton of the wheel. The parrot was squalling wildly at the boys' actions as if to relay the mans' own indignation. "Not good! Ya little whelp, no one touches that wheel 'cept me," he shouted at the child.

"But he is," the child answered as he stared back in wonder at the strange captain of the 'Black Pearl'. He looked particularly fascinated by the beads and trinkets in the mans' hair.

"Captains' orders, though ain't it," Jack lead the small boy back down on to the deck where a woman in oriental garb was looking around. "Oh..." he stopped dead in his tracks, "Wot 'as ol' Jack done to possibly merit such an unofficial, and unannounced visitation from her majesty the King, on this superlatively exceptional morning, might I ask?" Jack bowed a mockingly low bow to Elizabeth Turner and doffed his tri-corner hat.

It had been five years since he'd seen Elizabeth Turner, Pirate King of the Brethren Court. And yet for some reason here she was...apparently traveling on his fathers' ship and now standing on his deck, with his father, first mate Gibbs and Anamaria and with the rest of his crew.

"Will, come here," she said as she rolled here eyes at Jacks highly exaggerated flamboyant gesture. "Jack, I'd like you to meet my son William Turner the third, Will, this is Mr Gibbs, Anamaria, and Jack Sparrow," she said smiling.

"Captain...captain Jack Sparrow," Jack sighed, was it really so hard for people to remember that? She was doing it just to irritate him, he knew that.

"I've been showing Will every pirate ship in the ocean," Elizabeth told him.

"Yeah, we've already seen mistress Ching's flagship, the 'Otter'..." (*1) the boy counted on his small fingers.

"Ah, and 'ow is the old 'Sri'," Jack asked the eager young Will with a smile as he asked after the memorable Indian with an unfortunately high pitched voice. Jack wiggled his finger at his throat and asked, "...'Is voice is still..."

"Uh-huh," the boy nodded with a snort, "And we saw the 'Neptune'," he added.

"...huh..." Jack nodded slightly with a slightly distant look in his eyes."Mister Gibbs," he called.

"Aye Cap'n," the man said with trepidation as he walked over to Jack.

"Be so good as to give young Master Turner 'ere the grand tour...and...err..." he turned his gaze from Elizabeth to his first mate, "...hide the you know what..." he instructed, making an obvious drinking gesture with his right hand.

"Aye, Cap'n," Gibbs nodded with gusto as he glanced over at Elizabeth and turned to walk away motioning for the boy to follow.

"Jack..." Elizabeth sighed and Jack spread his arms in a flamboyant shrug with an innocent look on his face.

"Wot?" he asked. But she merely shook her head as she watched her young son skip happily after Gibbs. He was joined by several other crew members, all of whom found it exciting to have a young child to show off their grand ship to.

Jack watched as his father sauntered over to lean against the rail and strummed his fingers on the dark wood. "So wot's any 'o this gotta do wif you?" he asked the man.

"I'm naught but a humble pirate doing as his King commands, Jackie," the older man replied with an enigmatic smile to his son.

"Captain Teague offered to escort us safely from the 'Neptune' last week when they docked at Tortuga. Will's a little too young to be going there yet," she explained with a disapproving look.

"Oh, joy...Hector's still wif us then..." Jack sighed, ignoring her jab at Tortuga.

He had to admit part of him was at least a little bit relieved that Barbossa was still among the living. Hector had once been a friend after all, and at times they did share the odd conversation that reminded him of the old days. Before the mutiny, before the festering 10 years of hatred to when the two were good friends.

With his mind even more addled than it had been thanks to his trip to the Locker Jack found it difficult at time to difference reality from dream. He spoke often to himself...more than he used to and he saw things in his dreams. Terrible things. It made him increasingly tired but he knew how to hide it well. Perhaps it was because of this that he found it easier to converse with Barbossa without wanting to shot him again...It also probably helped that the man wasn't after his pride and joy anymore as well.

Just then the crew all looked across at the hatch that lead down into the hull as a loud crashing and clattering infiltrated the hot, stagnant air.

"No...don't do that boyo..." Gibbs shouted in confusion and shock, "Cap'n...the loot!"

"Me gold..." Jack cried and then a smashing sound echoed in the ship and the crew shared looks of pain and horror as the sounds continued.

"JACK!" Gibbs shouted with more concern, "The rum...I mean...the you know wot!"

Jack jumped up and with a quiet exclamation that sounded like 'Eep!' he ran with his erratic swagger down into the hull. He completely forgot the crew, his father and Elizabeth as he ran down to the small boy that was attempting to destroy his life by destroying his rum.

"Not good! Not the rum!" he shouted and soon the crew saw Jack bringing the boy onto the deck and he stood the child beside the main mast. "Don't ever do that again," he told the boy.

"Why?" The boy laughed at the mans' tone of utmost seriousness over one smashed bottle. It had been an accident anyway, he hadn't meant to smash it...he'd just dropped it when Gibbs had made him jump telling him to put it down.

"Why?" Jack repeated incredulously, as he ignored Elizabeth's quiet laughter, "Why? 'Cos I need rum! That's why!"

"Why do you need rum?"

"Why do I need rum?" Jack repeated again, his voice increasing in its pitch. "Wot 'ave you been teachin' this kid?" he threw up his arms in despair and shared a glance with his first mate who looked thoroughly shaken and irritated.

"'S bad luck to be 'avin' little 'uns aboard, sir," Gibbs told his captain, "'Specially ones't take after you know 'oo." He not so conspicuously tilted his head towards the boys' mother who now looked annoyed.

"Wot if he 'as...y'know...special powers like his da'..." Ragetti whispered to his uncle, but Pintel only nudged him in the elbow and told him to be quiet.

"If it's not too much trouble, Jack, Will and I would like to sail on the 'Pearl' with you and the crew for a while," Elizabeth told him and walked closer to him.

But as she got closer Jack took a step back and she then stopped in melancholy understanding. She only gave him a pleading look, and Jack got the feeling that there was more to this unusual request than met the eye. But he'd have to deal with that later.

He turned to the child that was regarding him with a similar pleading look. The boy looked just like William...who looked just like old Bootstrap. Black hearted pirate captain or not how could he say 'no' to this child? Bootstrap had been like a brother or a second father, he'd kill him from beyond if he found out Jack had turned away his only grandson.

"No more smashin' 'o me rum?" he addressed the child who looked up at him in the bright sunlight.

"No, sir," Will answered as he shook his head and stood up straight.

"Or me gold?"

"No, sir," the boy repeated.

"Well then," Jack smirked and took of his hat to place it on Will's smaller head so that it covered his eyes,"Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" he recited quickly as the boy propped up the hat with his small fingers.

"Aye, Cap'n" the boy nodded with a smile and the crew cheered for the boy.

"Right, Mister Gibbs," Jack called, "I give you, your new pirate in training," he waved a hand at the small but enthusiastic boy and Gibbs gave his young captain a look that clearly said; 'why me?' But Jack either didn't catch it or be was choosing to ignore it, Gibbs believed it was the latter.

"Aye," the old sailor nodded and the boy jumped up in glee.

"Thank you, Jack," the boys' young mother said to him but again he seemed to not hear or he ignored her.

"Where ye headed to, boy?" Teague asked him.

"Aye, we will be needin' a headin', Cap'n," Gibbs added and Elizabeth chuckled.

"Righ'," Jack pulled out his compass from his belt but frowned as he saw the needle spin widely in all directions as it had been the last few days. It was because of this he had been sailing the Pearl with the wind. He didn't want much more at the moment than open ocean, and that was all around him so that was what it was pointing to. So his directions and navigational skills were somewhat lacking as of late.

He began to pace and walk in a small circle whist rattling the compass and talking to himself...or so it seemed to his crew. "'Ell know 'at!" he muttered and the crew shuffled nervously on their feet doing their best to ignore their seemingly mad captain. "Not my bloody fault...righ', come on...let's see...now...set sail...in a...well...a err...that'll be a..."

"Cap'n?" Gibbs questioned while the young Will looked on with an amused smile. When he last saw his father abord his ship 'The Flying Dutchman' he had said that Captain Sparrow was a little mad...he never said he was funny!

But it seemed that Jack had given up on the compass and he snapped the case shut in favour of his index finger which was now pointing upwards at the sky. "That way," Jack announced pointing slightly to his right.

"A...aye, Cap'n," Gibbs nodded and taking the boy with him he walked away shaking his head.

Jack called after the child as an afterthought; "And don't lose me 'at!" then he turned away and looked back to the wheel expecting his father and his crewmen to clamber back over the gangplank back to the Troubadour.

"I wouldn't mid seein' how the 'Pearl' 'andles," Teague said with his arms folded and Jack stared at him with a confused look on his tanned face.

"Ay?" he questioned but as it seemed his father was rooted to the spot he only sighed, shook his head and threw up his arms in surrender. "Suit yerself," he muttered.

"Scot'e, send orders ter the ship ter follow the Pearl," Teague ordered the second man beside him and the man ran back across to the Troubadour.

"Sure she can keep up?" Jack asked his father with a grin which was returned to him.

"No worries, mate," his father replied and Jack's shoulders slumped in surrender.

The younger captain then turned to address his crew, "On deck, yer worfless sea dogs! Weigh anchor! Man the braces! Le' down an' haul t'run free!" Jack shouted at the men...and the woman...lounging around his ship.

They instantly threw down their mugs, cards and wagers as they began running around the deck and climbing the rigging. Jack walked away from the small group still standing out of the crews' way and swaggered back up to the helm to take the wheel.

* * *

(*1) If you haven't watched the deleted scenes from the first film then you won't get this so go on YouTube and search it. It's the scene that was unfortunately cut from the film when he and Elizabeth are marooned on Rumrunners isle. I say it should have been left in since it shows that Jack can be serious and strong as well as witty but what ya gonna do, mates?

(*2) 'The Otter' - Sri Sumbhajee's flagship.

* * *

A.N. Now then...what'd ya think? Let me know, criticisms of all kinds are welcome. I did look up actual nautical terms so hopefully they're used correctly.

I am also working on the assumption that because William Turner the second can't step on land yet that other people can still visit his ship for short periods of time. So Elizabeth and their son can still see him, just not for long, and not that often. It makes for a happier kind of story line, now leave a review!


	2. The Good Stuff!

A.N. Nothing much to say other than the usual thank you for reading and reviewing...and, of course, that I don't own the rights to Pirates of the Caribbean...I wish I did...but I don't!

* * *

**A Pirate's Life: New Adventures**

Chapter 2: The Good Stuff!

* * *

The sky was clear overhead and the sun was high in the firmament as the crew of the 'Black Pearl' made their way across the roaring ocean.

Young Will stood at the very edge of the bowsprit clinging onto the ropes tied round the dark wood of the ship as he leaned out. He watched the waves lap around the keel and the white caps that were swept away like dancing horses make loud 'swooshing' noises that he'd come to love.

Jack had instructed Marty to keep on eye on the boy from the crow's nest just in case Will wanted to become even more familiar with the waves than would be deemed safe. After all, he'd be a dead man if aything happened to the boy aboard his own ship.

The captain himself stood proudly at the wheel with Gibbs, Anamaria, his father and Elizabeth standing round the helm and leaning against the sturdy rails. He was content simply to stare out at the open ocean all day, his khol lined eyes fixed permanently on the unreachable horizon.

But it seemed that Elizabeth was not, and she repeatedly called his name to get his attention. It became clear that it was not going to work so she settled for waving a hand in front of his eyes which he batted away angrily.

"Oi!" he cried flinching back, expecting another undeserved slap from a woman, "Wot yer playin' at?"

"Well, if you hadn't ignored me..." Elizabeth began.

"Did not!" the captain replied truthfully.

"Then if you had been paying attention," she corrected.

"I was payin' attention!" He replied childishly.

"Yes to the sea, Jack, not to us," she said and even he couldn't argue with that.

"Well...wot is it then? Oh...I know!" he began before giving her a chance to speak, "Ana, luv, we forgo' to show our esteemed guests the proper 'Black Pearl' hospitality," he smirked.

"Aye, Cap'n" she nodded with a smile and left, but soon returned with three expensive bottles of wine from their recent enterprise. She handed one to the smiling Teague, a reluctant Elizabeth and then to the eager Jack who immediately uncorked the bottle and spat out the cork from his mouth to drink from it.

"Ah," he sighed in contentment, the sea, a good ship and a good bottle of wine...albeit it wasn't rum but the good stuff wasn't to be snubbed while they had it.

"Dare I ask where you stole these from?" Elizabeth asked him as she took the bottle from Ana leaving it unopened she examined the fine wine bottle.

"You wound me, your highness...Captain Jack Sparrow does not 'steal', 'e pilfers, plunders, pillages, liberates, I snatch an' otherwise relieve others of property they don't deserve, but 'steal'..never," he said sternly.

"The difference being?" Elizabeth asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Showmanship, class, elegance," Jack smirked, "I happen to have liberated 'em from a truly undeserving crew of pusillanimous cretins for the good of my crew," he replied in between drinking.

"And where were they bound?" she asked sceptically as she spotted the elaborate crest on the bottle.

"It escaped me notice...but it looks like the sumptuous dining table of our good lord and soverign king George II 'll be missin' a few things," Jack smirked as he drunk deeply from his own bottle after looking at the crest that had her so entranced.

He still had one hand still on the wheel, as he declared; "Gentlemen...and ladies..." he added after the usual glare from Anamaria, "The King...and ter the King's finest wine!" He lifted the bottle in salute and Elizabeth merely shook her head in an attempt not to laugh.

"Aye, the King," Gibbs agreed and drank from his own small, ever present flask. But the rest of the crew also heard the first mate and joined in the salute, pausing in their work and doffing their hats or saluting with simple, respectful mock gestures to the sky.

"A'righ', a'righ', tha's enough abou' ol' Georgie!"Jack shouted, "Ge' back to work, yer dogs!" he orderd and most of the crew then saluted their captain in the same manner and did as he said.

Will was now running up the ladder and came to stand by his mother, as he watched the adults drinking he snorted quietly. "'Ere," Gibbs held put his flask to the small boy who looked at his mother as if pleading her to let him in on the drinking too.

"Gibbs," she said scoldingly and Will took on a sad, depressing tone.

"Aw, go on, luv, he used ter 'ave me drinkin' rum wif me breakfast every mornin' since I was 'is age," Jack motioned to his father, "Didn't do me no 'arm," he added.

"Can I, mother?" Will asked hopefully eying Gibbs' flask.

"No," she said, "And I hardly think that Captain Sparrow is qualified to dictate the benefits of giving alcohol to small children." She handed her still corked bottle back to Anamaria in a means of setting an example to her son, however the others did no such thing and she sighed.

"But you let father drink," the boy protested.

"Yes, but your father's sanity and balance are far more stable than Captain Sparrow's, and he drinks more than anyone ought," she answered sternly.

"Can't argue with tha' one, Jackie," his father chuckled quietly at the indignant look on his sons' face as he took another drink. It really was fine stuff. The best wine, the king would sorely miss it, no doubt, Teague smirked.

Only Jack would 'liberate' fine wine bound for a king and get away with it. The boy had the highest bounty of any pirate in the Brethren Court...although whether that was due to skill or merely his nature to annoy and humiliate more people than was healthy was always in debate.

"Still...I prefer rum," Jack muttered to himself as he eyed the wine bottle that he had half emptied already.

Anamaria soon decided to give young Will a lesson on securing the ropes and sails, leaving Elizabeths' unopened bottle on the rail. They began climbing the main sail slowly and carefully with his mother watching closely.

"Lad'll be fine," Jack assured her, "Ana'll make sure of it," he said to the worried mother-hen. As he tossed aside the bottle of wine he had just finished and took up the one sitting idle left unopened by Elizabeth, and he began drinking its contents too.

"I know that," she replied as her eyes followed her son up the sail, "But it's a parents' job to worry about their child."

"Wouldn't know, luv," he said emotionlessly as he took another drink. He felt it was the right time to change the subject, so he asked her why she was giving her young son a tour of the pirate world but she had been reluctant to answer.

"Well, we can't stay on the Dutchman for more than a few hours at a time, and I can't seem to stay on land too long either," she answered. "And since Will and I are both...pirates it seems only fair that we tell our son the truth. Will grew up not knowing the truth about his father, and look how that turned out," she sighed.

"'E didn't do't meanin' to mess the lad up," Jack said inelegantly as he continued drinking the wine.

"What'd you mean?" she asked.

"Bootstrap," the young captain replied, "'E only wan'ed wot was best fer the lad an' his mam."

"You knew his mother?" she asked and when Jack nodded she continued, "Why didn't you say anything to Will?"

"Only met 'er a few times, never really liked me. I swore to Bootstrap I would'n...if I ever met the lad again I couldn't tell 'im anyfin'..."

"Again?" Elizabeth repeated. "You met Will as a child?"(*1)

"Look, it's no' importan'," Jack said, kicking himself for having brought it up, "But situations changed as the' did so I 'ad ter..."

"You should have told him! It would be important to Will!" she replied angrily. The captain of the 'Pearl' merely nodded slightly to show that he was paying attention and stared back out at the clear, blue waves of endless ocean ahead of him.

In the back of his mind Jack remembered visiting England with Bootstrap, many years ago...he remembered a beautiful woman and a small child. That child wouldn't remember their meeting, it was so long ago now and he had hardly paid Jack any notice. The tough Mrs 'Bootstrap' Turner loved Bill. But she hadn't wanted that dangerous life for her son. She'd be turning in her grave if she knew that...as she predicated all those years ago, that Jack would bring trouble on her family.

She was a clever woman...and she had been right. Her husband had died trying to defend him in a mutiny and he had brought her son into the pirates' world to save his own skin.

"'Ow is ol' Bootstrap?" Jack asked trying to hide just how curious he really was. He had missed Bootstrap since the mutiny and he even missed the whelp. Stupid kid! Why'd he 'ave to go an' get himself...almost...killed like that?

"Considering that he's been dead for over 10 years, he's just fine, Jack. I think he misses you, he said you were a good friend," she said sadly. She didn't know much about what had happened back then, apart from hearsay and gossip...and there was always lot of that, especially when Jack Sparrow was involved. Maybe one day one of them would tell her.

"Oh aye? An' wot else did he tell yer?" Jack asked her with genuine curiosity which he hoped he hid well.

"That many of the stories I read about you as a child were greatly exaggerated," she replied with a smile.

By now Will came running over to his mother with Anamaria behind him, he was talking in a tone fast enough to rival Jack when he got started about the view from the sail to anyone who would listen. And this task seemed to fall to Gibbs who the boy viewed as the least threatening since his mother was busy speaking to the strange captain, who Will both admired and still rather feared.

"Wot did yer read 'em in? Me record sheet?" Jack smirked back to Elizabeth as young Will continued to regale Gibbs about his adventure, "Yer never wan't ter be trustin' stories, luv," he told her suddenly serious, "Always room for more," he smiled.

"It's all lies, luv," Anamaria grinned as she snatched the new bottle of wine from Jack and drank from it."But yer already know that."

"Not all of it!" Jack cried and took back his bottle from her. Young Will watched this exchange with wide eyes as the strange captain continued to drink from the bottle. He wondered what they were talking about, so he sat down on the deck and listened.

"Sure, Jack,"Anamaria nodded skeptically.

"It's not; look, let's say you were me an' I was you. If you was me and you'd been there at...I dunno...the Fleur de la Mort...or Nassau, then everythin' tha' 'appened still 'appened in some way but it could be used to yer advantage. Now, provided you're still me, you'd want to tell people tha' it 'appened. Bu' because you're not me and you're you, you never would'a told them stories in the first place since it didn't 'appen to you. But since we're dealing wif hypotheticals 'ere, it don't really ma'er. The point remains, in fact, that, despite any subsequent melodrama; it did 'appen," Jack finished with a nod of his head, his beaded and braided hair 'clunked' and 'clicked' together.

"Jack..." Elizabeth sighed as she and Anamaria shared an exasperated look. The man was completely mad!

"Gibbs knows wot I mean, don't yer, Gibbs?" Jack turned to his loyal first mate. And once more Jack swallows at least 3 large mouthfuls of wine.

"...A...aye, Cap'n," the man replied uncertainly.

"Then would Gibbs be so good as to explain it for the simple folk?" Anamaria crossed her arms and rounded on the older man. But he only sighed as he tried, and failed to decipher the meaning of this latest explanation from his barmy captain.

"Well...'e...err...'e meant...err...'e means..." he shot a pleading look to his captain who ignored him again, and then Gibbs turned to Teague. The older captain was looking deeply amused and he gestured for the man to continue without offering any assistance.

"'E means it's all lies," Anamaria repeated with a tone of victory snatching the wine bottle - her prize, back from Jack and she quickly manoeuvred to avoid his bejewelled hand when he reached across to get the bottle back.

"Oi!" the captain shouted at her and young Will laughed. He tried to stop himself from laughing but he just couldn't help it; these people were just so funny! "Yer think ol' Jack losin' 'is drink ter a woman is funny d'yer, lad?" The captain turned to stare down at the boy with thinly veiled mirth in his dark eyes and Will looked up at the tanned face of Jack Sparrow.

"No, sir...I mean...no...captain..." the boy managed to say between bouts of laughter and Jack's hat bobbed up and down on his small head as the boy tried to keep it above his eyes.

"Uh-huh," Jack muttered and fingered his thin, braided beard in an attempt to portray a sense of seriousness.

The boy continue to giggle quietly whilst attempting to stop himself from doing so. The result was highly amusing to the crew standing round the helm and with such a unique distraction Jack saw the perfect opportunity to win back his prize. So he shuffled closer to Anamaria and reached back for the almost empty wine bottle...only to have her move clear out of the way.

Jack was left without something to fall back on as he had thrown most of his weight towards his other first mate so he stumbled back and just about avoided landing flat in his face. Maybe he had drank a little too much wine...no...that was not possible, there was no such thing as 'too much' when it came to alcohol, especially alcohol from the Kings' table.

Everything took on a hazy spin as he ignored the booming laughter of Gibbs which started to echo painfully in his ears.

"I told you, you drink too much, Jack," Elizabeth said smugly.

"Mm-hm, finished the last 'hole bo'le, himself, he did, and most o' this one, and yer had two bottles of rum this mornin' as well," Anamaria smirked. Jack was sure he hadn't drank that fast...but it was always difficult to tell with the good stuff.

"'M no' drunk," Jack muttered as he felt along the wood and found the spokes of the wheel. "See...Lef' 'and," he said lifting up his right hand, "Righ' 'and," he said lifting his left hand.

Will burst out laughing at the confused captain as the man stared at his left hand as though vaguely thing that something wasn't right, but unable to see what.

"Jack," Elizabeth began and went to put a hand on his shoulder.

"Bugger off, Hector, s'my ship, I'm captain, an' I say we're goin' ter find Kerma," (*2) Jack said through the haze that was slowly building up in his mind as he squinted at the sea ahead.

"Hector?" Will repeated. And Jack seemed to think that it was Hector Barbosa, his first mate as was, that he was speaking to. "Mother, what's Captain Sparrow talking about?"

"Island of Kerma," Teague answered, looking at his son surreptitiously.

"Aye," Jack nodded, " Beckett's idea, ma'e, no' mine. The Shinin' ci'y of Zer...Zerz...Zere..." Jck growled at his own slurred speech.

"Zerzura," his father answered again.

"Tha's the one, ma'e," Jack pointed happily at his father, while Gibbs and Anamaria chuckled to themselves.

"What's he talking about, mother?" the young boy asked again.

"'E's off 'is 'ead, boy," Ana answered him.

"Am no', Ayisha," he muttered, "Oh, no wai' a min'e...I have'n left Calabar ye' so I don' know yer ye'. Tha's too bad, Princess...'n yer never came wif us ter find th' Heart of Zerzura, i's very shiny! Bu' I don' know that' yet, 'cos we haven' left Port ye'. Beckett don't trust me no more the bloody poncy, wig wearing, stuck up, git!" his voice grew louder and louder, increasing with anger.

Will continue to laugh even though he had no idea what the captain was talking about. But Gibbs and Teague shared a look of understanding and Gibbs walked over to his captain and tried to calm the man down.

"Jack, come on, lad, yer done for the day," he said calmly and with clear practice.

"No...yer poncy prince Sha...Shaba...Shabako...yer migh' be a bloody prince but this is my kingdom 'ere, so go dance the ruddy hempen gig!" (*3) Jack shouted.

"Cap'n," Gibbs sighed. He was surprised at Jack, the man drank like a fish yes, but he never got this bad...well not usually. And certainly not in front of his father, who Gibbs knew Jack respected, a small child and the Pirate King.

"I'm gonna find i'...an' I'm no' gonna tell bloody Beckett a fing...bloody, stuck up ponce! No...wai'...I did find it didn' I...Bloody pirates shot my ship!" Jack muttered a Gibbs tried to pry his hands from the wheel. "Wants me carry 'cargo', he does!" Jack laughed.

Elizabeth and Anamaria had now stopped laughing since it was cleat that Jack was not in any way, joking, and that he was remembering something serious in his drunken state. But Elizabeths' interest had been piqued the minute Jack had said the name 'Beckett." There was only one 'Beckett,' that would get Jack riled up like this.

She didn't know much...she hardly knew anything beyond the stories about Jack's past, and what Bill had told her of course. But the man had been reticent, he had said that a mans' past was his own and that if Jack wanted anyone to know, he'd tell them himself.

"Cargo!" Jack repeated and fell to the floor while still staying close to the wheel. "...No' cargo...'e sank the 'Wench'," he muttered quietly and promptly fell asleep on the dark wood of the 'Pearl.'

* * *

(*1) I got this idea from another story I'd read recently by 'mypiratecat1', but, of course I hope to add my own twist to it. I dont know if it's been done before by others as well, since there's so many fics out there and I can't remember all of what I've read, so I'm sorry if it looks like I've ignored you or omitted your name,

But 'mypiratecat1' has an amazing collection of fics about the Pirates' universe, and I for one really enjoyed reading them. So if you haven't already read them I suggest you do so...right now! But first...leave a review! Then go!

(*2) I read the summary of Jack's early life on Wikipedia, and if you want to as well, if you haven't already I'll post a link on my profile, it should be at the bottom of the profile. As well as a link to a website that shows a ship and all the different parts and sails listed. If you're confused then that's fine, cos I want you to be because the rest of the crew is, it will be explained in the future!

But if you want to know know check out the link on my profile and red the part entitled; the east India company.

(*3) A colloquialism for being hanged.

* * *

A.N. I had this written up already it didn't take long to proof read it and get it uploaded. In case you were wondering why...or indeed how I updated so fast there's your answer :)


	3. The Troubles Start

A.N. I am a little disappointed that only 1 person has reviewed my last 2 chapters! And as such, I thank Jandra1969 for said reviews. As fer the rest o' yer scurvy dogs; 'you may kill me but you can never insult me,' as a great pirate once said, and I'm sure I'll live. That doesn't mean I don't want reviews!

Again, a lot of this was written before, it just needed to be proof read and spell checked.

* * *

**A Pirate's Life: New Adventures**

Chapter 3: The Troubles Start

* * *

The sky had begun to darken and the sidelights were lit around the ship, illuminating the 'Black Pearl' and the 'Troubadour' beautifully in the shadows. The flickering light cast long, eerie shadows on the dark sails and on the deck, making for a rather sinister atmosphere. The crew had left Jack sleeping of his hang-over in his cabin, being at sea it wasn't the most comfortable bed in the world, but it was better than letting him lie on the hard, wet, wooden deck of the ship.

Most of the crew were now sat around the main mast where they'd hung lanterns from the thick ropes on the mast. They were attempting to teach young Will to play Lanterloo, (*1) or some were concentrating with furrowed brows at scrimshawing by candlelight.

Of course the official rules didn't apply to the pirates attempting to teach the boy the card game and its objective so Will didn't have a hard time understanding their 'rules'. There was a small pile of silver and gold coins, pieces of jewellery, carved and scrimshawed bones and small scraps of fabric in the centre of an informal circle. All the while the crew were attempting to get a peek of the others' cards so they jealously guarded their hands with serious looks on their faces.

"I miss," Gibbs muttered as he tossed down another coin on the pile.

"Miss," Marty muttered.

"I win!" Will exclaimed with a happy look as he shuffled towards the pot of wagers in the middle. He still wore Jack's battered tri-corner hat and his dark hair peeked out from the sides around his face.

"You chea'ed!" Ragetti said stupidly.

"Oh, and you didn't? Anyway, I didn't, that's a flush, see! That means I win the pot!" the boy shouted back lifting his cards.

"'E didn't chea'," Pintel muttered and threw down his cards in anger.

"Damn," Marty muttered as he too tossed his hand aside.

"Kid's go' skill," Barty of the 'Troubadour' sighed and Tom nodded sadly as he shot one last look at his shiny gold coin atop the pile before it was snatched up by small, pale hands.

"Abandon ship…*squawk*…abandon ship!" Cotton's parrot screeched.

"Aye," Gibbs muttered with a nod as he drank from his small flask.

Captain Teague watched in amusement from his seat on the left side steps that lead up to the poop deck with his guitar in hand. He smirked as the group of pirates sulked like small boys…while the only small boy aboard the ship was examining his winnings with happy eyes. Teague turned his head curiously as he heard quiet crashing noises coming from the captain's cabin, and loud swearing flooded the quiet rushing of the waves.

They watched, some in amusement, some in long suffering exasperation as Jack emerged from his cabin, sans coat, thick belts, and pistols with a hand nursing his bandana covered forehead. The clearly hung-over captain swaggered over to the rail; his legs swaying with long practice with each wave keeping his balance effortlessly even in his addled state. Their game over, and none feeling up to losing again they made their way over to the captain.

Anamaria came to stand just behind him just as he muttered, "'M not doin' tha' again," as he leaned heavily against the railing.

"You've made tha' promise before, Cap'n," she said and he jumped round to stare, surprise at her.

"Don'…do tha'!" he whispered and winced at her, or at least what seemed to him to be, her loud voice.

"What's wrong?" Will asked the captain with shining gold and silver rings bobbing on his small fingers.

"Idiot go' himself 'ung-over, didn' 'e," Anamaria told him as she walked over to the helm where Jack's coat still hung. She brought it over to the man and draped it over his shoulders to ward off the cool night air.

"What's that mean?" the boy asked as he looked up from a particularly large silver ring that kept sliding off his thumb.

"'Eadaches," Gibbs answered, still drinking from his flask.

"Loud noises," Tom added sadly.

"Brigh' ligh's," Mullroy sighed as he made flashing gestures with his hands.

"Sick," Ragetti muttered with a disgusted look on his thin, tanned face mirrored by a similar look by Pintel.

"Three sheets t'wind," Barty smirked.

"Which makes for a useless cap'n," Anamaria smirked as she watched the boy stare with a confused look at the captain.

"No' my faul'," Jack muttered as he continued to lean over the side of the ship.

"Who's is it, then?" Will asked but Jack mimed 'shushing' gestures with his hands as he winced.

"…Ol' King Georgie…" he replied quietly, the boy still looked confused but he didn't question the man further, instead he carried his winning back to the cabin that he and his mother were sharing with Anamaria.

"Mother, mother…look what I won," he called to Elizabeth who was resting below deck. He pried open the door, which closed with a loud 'slam' in the wind and Jack groaned as the sound shook his head.

"Should know better by now, Jackie," Teague said honestly as he plucked the strings on his guitar.

"...Ay...Ay..." he muttered only half listening. The quiet sounds of his father's old, familiar guitar was slowly soothing his aching head as well has the soft sounds of the waves against the hull.

As his awareness slowly returned Jack began to recognise the slow melody being played by Teague. He stared out at the sea as the crew continued their duties.

During the day Elizabeth and young Will had been helping Anamaria in the galley, she insisted that while she was onboard the 'Pearl' she wanted to eat like a human being rather than a pig. As soon as Ana had joined the crew again the men had all been forced out of the galley but they didn't complain since it outweighed living on hardtack and grog. (*2)

And today, while the captain had been sleeping in his cabin the two crews had met for a meal of well cooked salmagundi. (*3) Leftovers of which were brought up to the captain by Will, who had retuned from the cabin with Elizabeth behind him. The boy was was still in possession of the man's hat as he

"Ta," Jack muttered as he took the dish from the boy and sat down on the free steps on the right side. Unusually, there was a polished fork resting in the food, most likely put there by Elizabeth meant as a jab against his manners and hygiene no doubt. So he decided to surprise them by showing that he could use manners if he so chose to.

It didn't take him long to finish the food, and he had to admit that Anamaria was the best cook who'd ever served aboard the 'Pearl.' When he went to take his place at the wheel a disapproving first mate stopped him.

"Yer in no condition to be behin' tha' wheel!" Anamaria told him sternly.

"Been worse, 'm fine," Jack muttered as he tried to make his way to the helm.

"Maybe, but since my son's safety depends on this ship being steered safely, I'd rather you didn't," Elizabeth said, "Don't make me order you."

"Order me?" he repeated incredulously.

"King," she reminded him and he grumbled unintelligently under his breath.

But reluctantly Jack decided to agree and left the wheel in the capable hands of Mr Cotton and his parrot in favour of his cabin bed as the night outside wore on.

* * *

The sunrise over the Caribbean ocean and the two ships sailing side by side was as beautiful as always, and it bathed the ships in the kind, first light of the morning. The majority of both crews were already awake and the men from the 'Troubadour' and 'Black Pearl' were calling morning greetings to each other in passing.

"Sail ho!" Marty shouted for the second time in as many days.

"Who is i'?" a tired Gibbs shouted back from the deck.

"Can't tell!" the short look-out replied, "…Could be th' navy."

Gibbs and the crew ran across the deck to squint at the ship on the horizon; it was a ship large enough to rival the 'Pearl', but soon they could see a second ship as well.

"Lor' 'ave mercy," Gibbs muttered soon as he made out the ships ahead.

"Who is it?" Elizabeth asked as she ran across the deck fastening her oriental dress round her neck.

"First rate ships o' th' line…'undred guns each a' least, two of 'em" Gibbs told her with a grim look.

"Well, it'd be dangerous for them to attack us at best, and the 'Troubadour's' with us, it's too risky," she said hoping to convince herself more than anything.

"Yer think they were lookin' fer us?" Gibbs asked.

"It's a big ocean, 's'like a needle in'haystack…Navy ain't that daft...are they?" Anamaria asked staring out with worried eyes at the ships ahead.

"They migh' no' do anyfin'," Pintel added hopefully but Gibbs shook his head uncertainly and ran quickly to the captain's cabin.

"Cap'n!" Gibbs shouted as he ran into Jack's cabin without the formality of knocking. He found the captain lying asleep in his messy bed with his clothes, dreadlocks and bandana all askew. "Wake up, yer no good son o' a..." he shouted as he shook the man's shoulder.

"Wha'?" Jack muttered as he jumped awake at the shouts of his first mate.

"Navy ships, Jack, two of 'em, big ones," the older man explained as Jack blinked his eyes awake and pushed the sheets aside.

"They seen us?" he asked, pulling on his boots and shaking off the after effects of his hang-over.

"'S a fair bet, Cap'n," Gibbs nodded and within seconds he was following Jack onto the deck. The young captain stared across at the approaching ships with a growing sense of foreboding hoping that he would be able to mask the pounding headache that was waging war on his mind. "Orders, Cap'n?" Gibbs asked Jack as he turned to examine the ships through the spyglass.

"No chances," Jack replied, snapping it shut, "Make ready th' guns, yer freebooters!" he shouted to the crew. "Run ou' th' sweeps!" he added running across the deck "And wait for my order!" He wasn't looking forward to fighting two heavily armed navy ships even with the aid of his father's crew. He could see the crew of the 'Troubadour' hauling open the hatches and readying their own guns to his right side.

They could try to outrun them…but that wouldn't do his reputation any favours, and they could have enough common sense to leave them alone. But they couldn't take that chance. Out of the corner of his eye Jack could see a man on the 'Troubadour' waving his arms, seemingly to get his attention. So he looked across at the helm and saw his father in his usual flamboyant red justacorps coat…wondering suddenly where his own faded grey coat was…he saw the man mime something to him.

Jack nodded in agreement.

"Hard to port," he shouted running up to the helm, "We'll luff up on their port quar'er," he explained. He'd have to leave the oars, he'd added them for speed but too much speed and they'd overtake his father's ship, leaving the 'Troubadour' vulnerable.

There were many people Jack would abandon in a sticky situation, but his father was not one of them. "Hoist th' colours!" He watched as the 'Troubadour' changed course to take the starboard side and raised their own flag. They couldn't take any chances; with the law…and thereby the navy cracking down harder on piracy than ever it was all the more important to be in control of such situations.

Jack didn't know what was going to happen; were the navy going to attack? Were they going to be able to sail straight through the navy without a fight? It was unlikely that they would simply ignore two wanted pirate ships, crews and captains when they had sailed right to them.

As he was focusing on bringing the ship on its course he felt a small drop of rain land on his cheek and he looked up to see rain clouds that he was sure hadn't been there when he had left his cabin.

The two navy ships continued to draw closer and closer and now the sun was almost completely hidden by the clouds giving the 'Black Pearl' a smokescreen in the shadows, making it look like a ghost or a spirit of the sea itself. Jack wondered whether this was Calypso's warped sense of humour in action or if she was attempting to help him. If he had to guess he'd say it was humour on her part.

"Jack...she's flyin' the white flag!" Gibbs called up to him.

It could be a trick, the British crown would love to have Jack and crew at a public hanging. "All 'ands at arms! Get to it yer dogs!" he shouted to those on deck and they found their positioned armed with riffles and pistols while below deck the rest of the crew readied the cannons.

As the two opposing sides drew even closer Jack could make out the people rushing round on the decks of the navy ships. They were beautifully crafted and painted feats of engineering. With the customary yellow and black of the royal navy and two layers of gun decks. And they were indeed flying white flags, whereas his flew the skull and crossbones with the red sparrow.

He glanced cross at his father's ship to see that all the men were at arms and awaiting orders. But it would be best to see what the navy ships were planning. "Keep an eye on 'em , Gibbs!" he shouted and his first mate lifted the spyglass and stared out at the ships.

Soon the two ships of Jack and Teague contained the two navy ships and a man wearing than ornate blue and gold justacorps coat and white wig stood and stared across at Jack.

"Captain Sparrow, I presume?" he called across.

"Aye," Jack answered. At least this one remembered his title, maybe they could get along...maybe.

"I am Captain Richard Atkinson, I wish to parley," he said.

"You Navy?" Jack frowned. He'd never come across a navy man as a pirate who's requested a parley before. Was this some kind of trick?

"I am," the man replied.

"'Ow d'I know you ain't gonna fire on me a' th' first opportunity?"

"I give you my word," the captain said and Jack almost snorted with laughter. But on closer inspection, the ships gun ports were closed, the men were on deck, and unlike Jack's crew, they were not pointing guns. It was a risky move on captain Atkinson's part. And Jack couldn't help but appreciate that bravery in a fellow captain.

"Yer wan' me ter step on a navy ship, or will you be gracing the 'Pearl' with your presence?" Jack replied.

"I suggest neutral ground, captain," he replied.

"Where migh' tha' be?"

"There is a small island not far from here, we passed it recently," Atkinson said after a moment.

"No offence, ma'e, but I'm no' in the business o' trustin' the word o' a man 'o the crown," Jack said with a smirk.

"Then by all means, you choose," Atkinson replied.

Jack thought quickly but if memory served then Atkinson was more than likely correct about the island of Pelegosto. The island of the crazy cannibals that thought he was a god in human form. Why, oh why did It have to be that island? But if worst came to worst the tribesmen would always aid Jack if he ordered it...if he was lucky.

The cloud coverage made said island difficult to see but it should be close. It was the closest thing to neutral ground for miles and miles of open ocean. It could prove more productive than firing aimlessly at each other.

"Wot did you 'ave in mind?" Jack asked him.

"I bear you no ill will, Sparrow," Atkinson said and Jack muttered his title to himself quietly. "If you convene with us then I will pardon you of your recent crime against his majesty the king, meaning your the theft of royal property, and the subsequent marooning of East India tradesmen that occurred last week."

Oh, this man was cleverer than most navy imbeciles, but what was one more petty offence against the list he already had?

"Assuming I know wot yer talkin' about...which by th' way I don', that would mean tha' I'd 'ave ter care fer me record, which I also don'. So you go' nofin ter bargain wif, d'yer, captain?"

"I suppose I don't, captain, however the only other alternative is watching our crews destroy our respective ships. And that's not one I particularly favour," the man replied, and Jack's respect for the man increased. This was no ordinary navy captain.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, I ain't afraid o' no skirmish wif th' navy, ma'e, yer should know tha'," Jack replied.

"Indeed, I do, and neither am I with pirates, but I am wary of pirates with rewards of 10,000 guineas on their heads," the navy captain replied.

"10,001, actually, ma'e," Jack corrected.

"Of course," the man said with traces of a smile, "But I believe we've lost sight of the purpose of this conversation, Mr Sparrow."

"Captain..." Jack muttered to himself again. Was it really so much to ask for a little recognition of that one little word? "Pelegosto i' is then!" he sighed.

"I beg your pardon?" Atkinson replied in confusion. Jack recalled that only among pirates were the tribes' names known.

"The island yer meant. Each captain brings three men...or women..." Jack replied and the man nodded and signalled his second ship while Jack's crew informed the 'Troubadour.'

Within minutes all four ships were sailing for Pelegosto island as small rain drops began to fall from the heavens.

* * *

(*1) Lanterloo, or Loo was a popular 17th century card game, if you want to know more search it on Wikipedia or something.

(*2) Hardtack is basically dry bread and biscuits. Not very yummy! And grog is watered down rum that was usually used by the Navy since they disapproved of constantly drunken sailors.

(*3) Salmagundi was a typical pirate meal of chopped, cooked meats, vegetables, fruits, seafood eggs, and dressing.


	4. Meeting at Pelegosto Island

A.N. I don't own, nor will I ever own any rights to Pirates of the Caribbean or the characters therein.

* * *

**A Pirate's Life: New Adventures**

Chapter 4: Meeting at Pelegosto Island

* * *

Two wooden row boats disembarked from where the 'Black Pearl' and the 'Troubadour' were moored, bound for the idyllic shore of the Pelegosto island. Jack was frowning deeply, he'd hoped he wouldn't have to return to this particular island. Of all the islands in all the oceans in all the world something just kept dumping him on this one.

Behind him Gibbs and Anamaria rowed the boat to shore and at the back Elizabeth sat up straight. She'd been reluctant to leave her son, and the son had been even more reluctant to tbe left behind, but she decided that it was for the best to go and see what was happening. And Will would be safe own the 'Pearl,' the crew would make sure of it.

In the second boat his father sat with Tom and Scottie rowing and Barty at the back. And at the opposite end of the coast line the two navy ships had moored away from the pirate ships and were also rowing to shore.

From here Jack was able to view Captain Atkinson and the three men he had chosen to accompany him. You could tell a lot about a man...or a woman by the company they kept. The three men were clearly sea men, two had longish hair tied back and the other wore his short, and all wore the partially formal clothes of the navy for the lower class.

The captain was about his age, certainly not younger so evidently he excelled at his job, and he was clearly not as stupid as many navy men Jack had manipulated and outsmarted. In the boat beside him the other captain was older than Atkinson by at least 10 years. His men were similar in age and appearance as Atkinson's, all lower class white men with little individuality when it came to appearance.

It was one thing, out of many, that Jack loved about pirating; it was non discriminative. Anyone could be a good sailor...or a good pirate. Men, women, children, European, Malaysian, Chinese, white, black...even a missing limb or two...nothing made any difference to pirates. But to the navy...to the navy colonials were inferior...to the navy women were not good enough to be sailors...and it had never made any sense to Jack.

So he was looking forward to seeing these navy men's reactions to the fact that he had two women accompanying him. One of whom would be considered inferior because of her skin colour. But if any comments were made...or even insinuated Anamaria would make sure that they learnt that women could be just as strong as men. And they would never forget it.

The navy rowboats reached the shore after being tossed violently by the roaring waves. It took Jack and his father longer as Jack had taken the time to change his clothes and was now wearing his usual hat, long coat, many belts holding the pistols, his bandana was tied neatly round his hair and his kohl had been reapplied. After all, when meeting possible new players in the great game that was survival, it was necessary to project an image that would last far longer than the person themselves.

As soon as they reaches the shallows Jack leapt out of the boat and swaggered his way over to the six waiting sailors already waiting on the pristine sands. He was soon followed by his two first mates and Elizabeth with his father and crew men not far behind.

"Ahoy, captain Atkinson!" Jack smirked as he came to stand a few feet away from said captain. "Wo' can 'umble pira'es such as we are do fer some fine, law abidin', men o' th' crown such as yerselves?" he barely continued a giggle as he watched Atkinson's men frown in disapproval at the two women beside him. If nothing else he'd get a laugh out of this...that was always good to know.

"I'm acting independent of the crown so to speak," Atkinson answered.

"Oh, do tell," Jack smirked.

"Captain, I believe I have a proposition that may interest you," he replied with a smile. "And your crew. But first I believe propriety dictates that introductions precede matters of business," he finished.

"Know yer enemy. That it?" Jack asked but the man seemed to ignore him.

"These are my men, Rogers, Daniels, and Taylor. Captain Herron sails under my banner," here said man stepped forwards, "And this is Oliver, Baines and Parker." the men nodded when named.

"Well, nice ter meet yer, chaps, " Jack replied giving a drunken bow and topped his hat. "Me first mates, Gibbs an' Anamaria, an' Elizabeth...she's no' importan' really...just a friend o' a friend," He said, not wanting to highlight the fact that she was the pirate king, it was not necessary for them to know that. And a surreptitious glance at her told him that she clearly understood that. "An' tha' ol' fossil's Cap'n Teague, and messrs Tom, Scottie and Barty," Jack finished ignoring the cold stare from his father at calling him a 'fossil.'

"Teague..." Atkinson repeated the name. "Surely I know that name," he said quietly. "Yes, I remember, you captained the 'Misty Lady' did you not?"

"Aye," the captain replied simply.

"This business yer mentioned...did i' involve something businessy..." Jack questioned.

Atkinson raised an eyebrow at him but didn't press the matter further as he spoke, "It does, I believe you know of the existence of a particular artefact called the Trident of Poseidon," he said, "Yes?"

"I 'eard of it," Jack replied.

"My superior officer and employer, Lord Nicholas wishes me to locate the Isla Sirena and the Trident."

"Wo's that' got to do with me?" Jack asked.

"Come, come, Sparrow, like everyone I too have heard the stories...but I looked closer than most, and do you know what I found. No? I'll tell you...I found stories of a young boy who was unaffected by the call of the sirens, a young boy who regaled his crew with stories of the mermaids and the sirens..."

"Sounds fascinating, cap'n," Jack said walking unevenly across to the sailor.

"I even found a name...and what's most...fascinating, captain Sparrow, is that this boy had a name like yours, exactly like yours, in fact," the captain replied.

"So you came lookin' fer me on the basis of a story?"

"No," Atkinson answered.

"No?" Jack repeated.

"I searched every bar, tavern and establishment of ill repute from Port Royal to Tortuga looking for someone who could lead me to the Isla Sirena. Your name, however, appeared almost every time." Atkinson said.

"I 'ave tha' effect on people," Jack said.

"And you are going to lead me to this island so that I can see this trident for myself."

"Why would I do tha', mate?" he asked.

"Because if you refuse, then every navy ship in England will hunt down you and every other pirate from here to China. No great loss to the world I'm sure, Sparrow, you already know your time is limited. I may not have served under Beckett at his death, but the man knew the way of the world. The way of the future," he said.

"If, as you say me times limited, then there's no' much inventive fer me to 'elp you, is there?"

"I have considerable influence, Sparrow, it is only because of me that you were not persued in your last venture, do you recall the instance?" Atkinson said.

And Jack did indeed recall the instance. He had been forced to call of his quest for the Fountain of Youth because of the swarm of navy ships that had been following him 3 years before. But suddenly, about a year ago it had all stopped and it had allowed him and his crew to do some 'honest pirating' as Gibbs called it. Although to play it safe, Jack had hid the map deep in the 'Pearl,' where only he could find it if the opportunity to locate the fountain ever arose again.

"Our worlds are not as different as they appear," Atkinson continued, "And there is one other very good reason for your cooperation."

Jack listened expectantly as the man continued, "As we speak, a French fleet is being lead by a man named René Grenouille, who claims to know the location of the Isla Sirena. They plan to destroy it and use the Trident to rule the oceans, and of course remove the English navy; their long standing rival."

"Wars 'tween empires don' concern me, ma'e," Sparrow smirked.

"You are English, are you not? And I believe that piracy is also a threat to the French therefore you are in danger, they have a price on your head as does everyone it seems. And I don't believe that you will abandon the island and it's inhabitants to the French," the navy captain replied.

"They can take care 'o themselves," Jack replied.

"No doubt...but against the might of a French fleet? Are you willing to take that risk?"

"An' if I lead you ter 'em who's ter say you won' do't same?"

"You have only my word, but I do not wish the Trident for myself...but I long to see its power, I wish to know...is it real...are the stories true?"

Jack was a little tried of people asking him these kinds of questions, it was like Elizabeth all over again. He couldn't endanger the mer-folk by leading armed civilisation straight to them. "If they are, wha' will you tell his lordship?"

"What I report to my employer will depend entirely on my findings, on whether it is prudent for him to have such knowledgeable not," he replied, "But the French are drawing ever near, and time is of the essence, I suggest you make a decision, captain."

Jack turned his back on the men of the navy, expecting his crew to warn him if they decided to shot him in the back, either literally or metaphorically, as he considered the proposal.

If he lead these men to the Isle then no doubt swarms of others would soon follow and the mer-folk would be in danger. But they could fit well and they were far from helpless...but against a whole fleet...did they stand a chance? A sirens song could only do so much and that was their main defence. Against a few ships it would suffice...but a few dozen?

He needed to stay in control of the situation. But a French fleet was a factor that would mess his plans up a great deal. He could lead them, and set course for the Isle, and then dispose of the fleet and the navy ships, or at least anyone who posed a threat. But he'd have to wait for the opportune moment.

Jack turned his eyes to the stormy heavens above and only hoped that Calypso would be of assistance. Maybe she could sink both the fleet and the navy...but that was a long shot.

Mermaids did the bidding of the sirens and if he returned again they would no doubt attempt to steal his freedom that he had fought so hard to keep. But with Davy Jones no longer in charge perhaps they would've show more lenient towards him.

King Tonra at least would be pleased to see him...he hoped. He wasn't fond of mermaids, or mermen in bad moods. It made them murderous.

And it would be an interesting adventure, he couldn't deny. His crew at least would be safe from death, and perhaps his fathers once he negotiated with the 'king'. He could only hope that he was still in their favour.

"You will provide us with a bearing to Isla Sirena on my ship, yours will follow," Atkinson said, "Are we agreed?"

"Aye," Jack said after a minute with a nod, he sincerly hoped he wasn't walking...or sailing to his death.

* * *

A.N. I got the idea for using the mermaids from a title I saw under Jack's profile, 'King of the Merfolk', cool huh? Anyway, checkout the the links on my profile if you wanna read more.


	5. Set a Course, Captains

A.N. I have Jack give a little exposition in this but I think it's still in character. Again I own nothing to do with Pirates of the Caribbean...blah blah blah...

* * *

**A Pirate's Life: New Adventures**

Chapter 5: Set a Course, Captains

* * *

Informing the 'Black Pearl' and the 'Troubadour' to follow Atkinson's ship, the HMS 'Conquerer' and Herron's ship the HMS 'Mauritia.' Jack himself was aboard the 'Conquerer' with Gibbs, Anamaria and Elizabeth and her son, whom she wanted to be near in order to protect him herself. While Teague and his men were back aboard the 'Troubadour'. Jack was confident that Cotton could steer the 'Pearl' well enough, he had proven to be a competent helmsman.

* * *

_Before setting sail Teague and his son had shared a short conversation about the nature of the voyage._

_"I know wha' I'm doin'," Jack had said at the frown on his father's face._

_"I hope so, Jackie," Teague replied._

_"Someone'll be boun' ter find 'em eventually, rather me be there than no' when i' 'appens," Jack had said._

_"Aye, no doubt, bu' wha' yer plannin' fer the Trident?" his father asked him curiously._

_"Dunno ye'," Jack had replied and they had been forced to cut short their conversation as navy men had joined them._

* * *

Jack stared out at his father's ship as he stood lazily beside the helm of captain Atkinson. He had provided a heading and now they were just weighing anchor. Jack had to admit that these navy men knew what they were doing, they were hard working men...they'd probably make good pirates.

The two members from his crew were aiding with the rigging while Elizabeth sat with her son son deck. The sky above was still unusually grey and cloudy and the sea below was choppy.

"So wha's in i' fer you?" Jack asked the fellow captain.

"Ownership of the 'Conquerer', and an official commission in his majesty's navy," the man replied honestly. "Regardless of the outcome, I will be recompensed."

"Workin' wif pirates...yer sure the crown'll turn an eye ter tha'," he smirked.

"If I call you a Privateer," (*1) the man answered and Jack snorted.

"I like th' way yer think," Jack told him. If only more navy men were like this, perhaps more of them would survive when they met with pirates.

"So, Sparrow, tell me about the Isla Sirena," Atkinson said, "I have heard stories that it moves with the ocean itself."

"Aye, it does, the Sirens move i' from the Locker ter the surface. It's guarded by sea beasts and Mermaids. When I was younger I was in charge o' a little fishin' boat, 'The Barnacle'...me crew fell under th' song an' somethin' lead me ter the Isle."

"What was it?"

"The 'chairwomen', or 'least that's wha' they called 'emselves. Morveren, Aquala an' Aquila, at th' time they was in charge of th' mermaids. The Siren's agents, they were," Jack replied, he saw no harm in telling this to Atkinson, as long as no specific details were told, "They're clever things, y'know, tried to trick me outta me freedom," he said.

By now, Gibbs, Anamaria, Elizabeth and her son were standing round the helm, they had come to enquire about the distance to their destination but this was far more interesting.

"We'd gone lookin' fer the sword o' Cortés an' in exchange for the safety o' me crew I gave 'em the' Eye o' Stone-Eyed Sam. Wha' I assumed was the thing I 'valued most.' I didn' realise till later tha' they meant me freedom, instead," Jack continued.

"Then what happened?" young Will asked eatery and Jack stared round to see that he had an audience of more than the one man he'd been speaking to originally.

"Well, I showed 'em who's boss," Jack told him, "Captain Jack Sparrow don't lose ter a buch o' glorified fish!"

"How?" the boy asked, jumping up and down eagerly.

Jack smirked at the boy's inquisitiveness and decided to answer him, otherwise he'd never have a minutes peace. "Well, we foun' Cortés an' his magic sword, an' we turned the 'Barnacle' in ter the 'Great Barncle'." he gestured with his bejewelled hands to indicate the magical expansion of the ship. "We sailed back ter the Isle Sirena an' single handedly I fough' their biggest, baddest sea monsters!" he made swooshing motions with his right arm as though holding a blade and Will laughed. "An' they swam off!" he finished.

Jack glanced at his two first mates who were regarding him with their usual look, caught between disbelief and wonder as it was Jack's habit to exaggerate. He continued telling the boy further details about the coloured scales on the tails of the mermaids, and the beautiful voices of the tailed women that beckoned men to their deaths.

* * *

The rest of the day had passed uneventfully; now it was late in the afternoon and Jack was balancing on the end of the bowsprit staring out at the darkening sky ahead of them. Not for the first time he was wondering if he was doing the right...or even the smart thing. Many people thought that what he did was mad at best, most of the time. But what he did was to further his own ends or to survive...not many people understood true survival.

Jack clutched the ropes tightly in his right hand as he leaned his left side further over the edge and felt the spray of the sea gently caress his face. He hoped that the mermaids were in the other world, that way he wouldn't be able to find them. But the compass hadn't lead him wrong before...so it probably wouldn't this time.

As he had told young Will, he **had** settled his deal with the mermaids, but they wouldn't stop trying to trick him into giving them his freedom. He was the only one their song couldn't affect, and he still didn't know why...maybe it was because he was already nuts and didn't need the help of a song to make him that way.

He could hear the crew of the 'Conquerer' on the deck behind him talking and shouting to each other. Most of them sounded worse than Gibbs. They were a typically superstitious lot, but this time they were justified, as Jack well knew.

"We're all doomed, the cap'n's followin' a pirate...a mad pirate. To a mermaid island!" one sailor said and Jack chuckled to himself.

"Once yer 'ear 'em sing they drag yer down ter see old hob!" another said.

"We shouldn't be goin', s'crazy!" a third said sternly.

"Cap'n'll 'ave a mutiny on his 'ands if this keeps up," the first man added and a quiet murmur of agreement followed.

Jack squinted down at the ocean and decided to keep that little piece of information to himself. It could prove to be useful. Atkinson's crew were not happy about being lead by Jack, to Isla Sirena. How interesting.

The man himself seemed not to care for the stories and powers of the mermaids, sirens and beasts that lived on the island. But his men did, enough to mention..and possibly even threaten mutiny.

"Jack," he heard a woman say and he turned to look for the source of the familiar voice. It was Elizabeth. She was standing on the edge of the forecastle leaning against the railing wearing her dark oriental dress/coat thingy with her long hair billowing over her shoulders in the gentle breeze.

"'Ello, luv," he replied quietly.

"Why are we doing this, Jack?" she asked him.

"Curiosity," he answered, smiling slightly at their little inside joke and he heard her laugh quietly as well.

"Is that all?" she asked.

"Maybe no'," Jack muttered to himself.

"Then what else?" she asked, but got no answer.

Jack thought for a moment; he wondered what had happened to the sword of Cortés after it had been given to Tia Dalma for safekeeping. But perhaps she had given it back to the mermaids before she was freed. She was the sea goddess, so perhaps she had struck a bargain with them. The mermaids and sirens had wanted the blade when he had last seen them...they were persistent creatures so perhaps they got it.

It was a powerful weapon that was useless against creatures from Davy Jones Locker...meaning it was useless against the mermaids themselves, but it could be used against their enemies. If he could find it...and get it back...or even...but he would need to be wary in dealing with them. They were truly cantankerous beings.

"Let me guess; you have your reasons?" Elizabeth answered sarcastically and he simply nodded to her.

It would be foolish of him to deny that this was a dangerous adventure, but the best adventures were always dangerous, that was what made them worth having. "Well, can you just assure me that your reasons won't bring any harm to my son?" she asked.

"I'll try me best, luv," he replied and she nodded in appreciation leaving him alone on the bowsprit.

From his vantage point Jack stared out at his beloved 'Black Pearl', with Cotton at the helm and his crew sitting on deck drinking as usual. In the 'Troubadour' his father was still at his own helm and the man stared back at his son as though he knew he was being watched. The two shared a look of quiet understanding as their eyes met.

When he was young Jack had never exactly been sure that this man was his father, he had used to call Teague the 'man-who-might-be-father' as a child. But he had always been there for him, Teague was there when a young Jack had almost got his hand cut off...and he had been there when a young Jack had almost been sold into slavery, Teague was always there to help him. (*2)

Like many pirates Teague was a good man, and a good pirate. Jack had always respected his father. Even when other people thought Jack was mad the man had always done what he could from the shadows to help his son. And Jack appreciated that. He shot the man his usual confident smirk and turned back to the ocean.

Jack loved the sea, and he loved ships.

The 'Conquerer' was by no means as good as the 'Pearl', for there was no ship to match her for beauty and her speed. Jack had seen to that himself. When he had first laid eyes on the 'Wicked Wench' all those years ago as a young man he had fallen in love, she had been a little battered and worn then but he had fixed her up so that she'd sparkled and gleamed.

And then Beckett just had to go and sink her, didn't he? But the man ws dead now, so Jack supposed that he had paid his debt. He got what he'd deserved, and Jack had got his revenge, for the brand and for his ship. He'd often considered the irony of said brand.

Cutler Beckett had branded him for freeing his cargo of slaves at the mystical island of Kerma. But for all the mans' hatred of pirates and piracy he had created one of the best pirates in the Caribbean, and given him the tools for the job. Now that was irony!

But Jack didn't regret anything he'd done in his life. His adventures, the things and creatures he had discovered were things that some people only dreamed...or read about. Like the enchanting mermaids and sirens of the beautiful Isle Sirena.

Would Jack be welcomed by the mermaids once they reached the island? Or would they kill him? He doubted they would go that far...they were intrigued by his ability to evade their powers, so fortunately for him that curiosity prevented them from killing him in the most barbaric way they could think of. And some of them did indeed want to...some of them would take great pleasure in that no doubt.

And he was good friends with King Tonra, one of few mermen in the world. For some reason there were more mermaids than mermen. It wasn't something Jack had ever understood, but it just was.

"Mr Sparrow!" another vice called and Jack spun round agilely to face a young man of Atkinson's crew.

"Captain Sparrow!" Jack corrected automatically, "Wha' is i'?" he called.

"Cap'n wants ter speak ter yer," he answered.

"Wha's your name, sailor?" Jack asked him as he climbed across the bowsprit and onto the foredeck to stand in front of the young sailor.

"Edwards, sir, Albert Edwards," the youth with pale skin and black hair rallied. Clearly he hadn't been at sea for long, but he was experienced enough to know what he was doing on a ship, perhaps this was his third or fourth voyage.

"Well, young Mr Albert Edwards," Jack said and swaggered over to the man, "Are you afraid o' mermaids?"

"Not sure, sir, I never seen one," he replied truthfully, "But I hear' that they're frightful nasty things."

"Aye, they are," Jack nodded, "So wha're you doin' on this ship?"

"Me job, sir, Cap'n Atkinson hired me fer a years work, I owe 'im 6 more months."

"Is i' th' same wif the rest o' the crew?" Jack asked.

"Aye, sir," the boy nodded.

"Uh-huh...an' wha's say you abou' mutiny?"

"Not right, it ain't, sir," he answered and without another word Jack swaggered off to find the navy captain, "He's in 'is cabin, sir!" the boy called after him.

"Ah, Sparrow," Atkinson said as Jack approached the man's desk in his cabin.

It was a typical cabin of a navy captain, filled with elaborate maps, globes and nautical equipment. It was bright and open, unlike his own which was dark and cluttered, but he preferred his cabin, it was his own retreat and it was more inviting than this. At least it was to Jack.

"Would you be so good as to point out our position for us?" Atkinson asked as he stood over a table with a large paper map unfolded on it.

"Why'd yer need me ter do tha', wha's wrong wif yet naviga'or?" Jack asked.

"You know these waters better than he does, you know where to find this island and he does not...would you like me to continue?" Atkinson answered sharply.

Jack smirked and walked over to the table, he took a chair and slouched down in it and studied the map. It was beautifully drawn, and it was one of the most accurate he had ever seen, Jack had always appreciated the value of maps, unlike many sailors he had taken the time to study them and it had often proven extremely useful to him.

"Well, firs', I don' know where the island is, I told yer, it moves bu' we passed the 'God's Fingers' early this mornin'," he pointed in the map at the jagged rocks known as the 'God's fingers' to pirates. "She's been goin' at...4 maybe 5 knots at best...So I guess we're 'bout 'ere," he pointed again at the map.

The 'Pearl' and 'Troubadour' had been letting down unnecessary sails in order to prevent over taking the navy ships. The 'Conquerer' and the 'Mauritia' wslow more slow and clumsy than the pirate ships which had been added to over the years.

Now Jack took out his compass and hoped that it would lead him wrong, he really owed a lot to Tia Dalma for this little compass. What would he do without it? How did other sailors cope with a regular compass? "An' we shouldn' be too far off...or we could be days away...migh' get lucky an'd i' could come ter us...or we could be unlucky an' i' could still come ter us." he finished and put away his compass.

The three other men in the room; Atkinson, his first mate Rogers, and his navigator Daniels stared at the pirate captain in confusion as Jack walked back onto the deck.

* * *

(*1) A privateer was a private person or warship authorised by a government or sovereign to engage in attacks on foreign enemy shipping. Like Barbossa in the fourth film.

(*2) All the background info on Jack and Teague is on the site I posted on my profile.

* * *

A.N. Again I say, if you want to know more about the story involving Jack and the mermaids go to my profile and copy the link at the bottom. Personally I haven't actually read the books, but I'd like to, since the stories sound very interesting.


	6. The Point of No Return

A.N. Disclaimer...getting tired of these things now..who own nothing to do with Pirates of the Caribbean...

* * *

**A Pirate's Life: New Adventures**

Chapter 6: The Point of No Return

* * *

After a few more days of largely uneventful sailing the four navy and pirates ships were approaching a huge cliff face made of dark rock that was shrouded in mist. The beautiful blue sea of the Caribbean made way for dark, perilous waters with fallen ships and floating drift wood.

No one would think to look at it twice, it was misty and dull, but the most hid a magical secret. And it was only at Jack's insistence that the navy captain had looked more closely.

The eerie dripping of the water from the rotting carcasses of the dying ships echoed in the still silence almost as though they were crying. The water stopped and lapped at the base of the tall , dark cliff face, and leading up to it there were small patches of scorched black land in the shallows.

Towards the left in the cliffs was a large jagged cave, large enough for a galleon ship or four to sail through. But as Atkinson was about to give the order, Jack stopped him.

"Don' ge' too close, they protect their island with sea monsters, ma'e," Jack said and the ships were soon moored a safe distance away from the cliffs.

"Where is this island, Mr Sparrow?" Atkinson asked him as he stared up at the misty cliffs.

"Through tha' cave, then we 'ave ter swim," Jack answered. "They won' think much o' one little boat floatin' along, should be safe for us ter row one in."

"Why would we need to do that?"

"They're fish people wif sea monsters, 'ow else d'er think we're gonna get to 'em?" Jack replied sarcastically as he began securing his belts and weapons. He also removed his much loved hat and coat, placing them carefully on the rail of the ship.

"I don't see the French fleet, but they could arrive at any time. Mr Daniels, I leave you in charge of the ship while I'm gone, should the French arrive, you know what to do," Atkinson told his second mate who nodded.

"But mother, I want to see the mermaids!" young Will shouted at his mother who was kneeling in front of him.

"No, I'm sorry Will, but it's too dangerous for you..." Elizabeth said sternly.

"That means it's too dangerous for you, too!" He replied sadly.

"Kid's got yer there, miss Elizabeth," Gibbs muttered. Taking a drink from his flask for courage asmen from Atkinson's crew began preparing a long boat.

"Please, mother!" Will begged, "Please, please, please, please..."

"Aww...let 'im come," Anamaria said, "If the French turn up it ain't gone be much safer out 'ere. 'Least if he comes you'll be able ter protet the lad," she finished as he started strapping her sword in her belt.

Jack, Gibbs, Anamaria, Elizabeth and young Will climbed into the boat, with Atkinson, his first mate Rogers, the young Edwards, a hardened sailor called Thompson, Captain Herron and his first mate Oliver following them.

In the cave itself the walls were jagged and uneven as was the top of the rock, and there were lifeless skeletons lying scattered in the shallow water. Once they came further into the cave it opened out to make a wide and tall clearing with a deeper pool of water taking up the length and breadth of the space.

They carefully exited the boat and stepped onto the blackened land which ended at the waters edge. Without warning Jack walked forwards and dove expertly into the water, of course he'd neglected to tell the others that to be taken to the mermaids one needed to be drowning...or at least they had to be in danger of drowning. They'd never have agreeed to it, and then he'd get nothing out of the venture...and that would never do...

He swam deeper and deeper, and turned back to see the others following him, so he swam on.

Jack could have sworn he heard a quiet roaring and it looked like the shadows were moving. Something was ahead of him and it was coming closer...there were two enormous yellow eyes with angry black pupils staring back at him in the shadows.

He stared back...and suddenly he felt something hit his face but because of the darkness he couldn't see what it was. He felt tentacles wrap round his ankles, but by now his lungs were burning in protest and he suddenly felt light headed from the pressure building up.

Soon he stopped to breathe, and his whole body screamed in protest...he felt the tentalces loosen round his limbs...then he felt long, flowing hair through his fingers, and felt soft hands pulling him forwards...and then he felt nothing...

* * *

When Jack opened his eyes he saw what appeared to be a pale, dark eyed angel hovering over him. She had long, brown hair, with single wet strands framing her circular face. Her eyes were mesmerising blue orbs that stared into his own, captivating him.

She was humming a slow, sad tune quietly and it brought him from the lingering depths of unconsciousness. His head ached painfully, so he went to raise his hand to it but she stopped him.

"Shhh..." she sighed and put her own pale, wet hand on his tanned, bejewelled one. A second later she raised her other hand to her face and stopped a small tear from falling, then she caught the tear and dropped it onto the cut on his face.

The bleeding cut on the right side slowly healed and he found that he could think straight now despite her song.

"My father said you were a strange man, captain Sparrow, he never said you were quite so beautiful," she said in a soft, melodic voice.

"I thought mermaids were supposed to be scary and cruel," young Will said, efficiently breaking the mermaids' concentration on the man before her.

"Not all of us are so," she answered.

The other 10 men and women lingered on the shore while Jack was still half in the water, in the centre of the pool lying against a rock covered with moss and algae. One of three mermaids was lying beside him with her beautiful scaled, purple tail in the water. She propped herself up on her elbow and hovered over him with a smile.

"You are lucky we found you, for few come to our shores in pursuit of us as you do," the mermaid said, "I apologise for Rahad, he believed you a threat. You managed to deceive him by brining only a single boat; that was was clever of you to bring only one." she smiled, "I am Nerissa, and these are my sisters, Maris and Assyria, we are the daughters of King Tonra."

Then her sisters swam across to him, one taking his left side and the other floating in front of him. He tried to sit up to look for the source of the young voice he swore he could recognise, but was pushed gently back down.

"Your companions are safe, captain," the second mermaid; Maris said, "As are you. We dare not harm a former king of our people, our father forbids it." She carefully wiped the smudged kohl from round his eyes and face with her fingers and smiled. "My sister was right, you are a beautiful man," she smiled.

The third mermaid; Assyria caressed his right arm and gently touched the raised brand on his forearm. "Alas, there are some wounds we cannot heal," she told him.

"Mother, what are they doing to the captain? Why do they like him so much?" Will whispered to his mother, but his voice carried in the hollow cave making it easy to hear.

Jack tried to speak but found that his chest throbbed painfully, and his heart beat fast making him breath quickly and deeply.

Atkinson and his men were recovering from the experience themselves and were sitting against the wall of the cave. He glanced around their new surroundings to find it an exact parallel of the dark cave they had left, this was was light and open instead of dark and dank.

There was no ceiling or roof of any kind and the moon shone silver light into the cave, making the silvery walls sparkle. Atkinson saw the man, boy and women of Jack's crew sitting close together a little way away from his own men. He stared transfixed at the beautiful mermaids that treated Sparrow with such reverence and kindness.

He'd never seen mermaids act this way...he'd seen them before; once as a boy aboard a merchant ship that had been lucky to survive the encounter. They had been so aggressive...so violent and murderous. Where these mermaids a different breed? Like most experienced sailors he respected the creates and didn't want to fall afoul of them...but this reward had been too much to turn away.

However this was not something he had ever expected. And had one of them just called Sparrow a former king?

"I'm sure our father would be most interested in meeting you again," Nerissa said to Jack, "We shall take you to him."

"But first you must get up, captain Sparrow," Assyria said softly as the pirate tried and failed to sit up by himself. "Be calm, you are well," she added as she and her sisters helped him to sit up slowly.

Jack's clothes were soaked to the skin as was to be expected and his dreadlocks hung limply against his chest. He soon found himself coughing and hacking violently as he rolled over and clutched at the rock with rigid hands. The soothing hands of the mermaids on his shoulders and back helped him to quickly overcome his affliction.

And with their help he was able to stand up and walk through the shallow water, making his way over to the others.

"Jack, are you alright?" Elizabeth asked walking up to him. When he nodded in reply she quickly and harshly slapped his face, the sound echoed in the silence.

"Wo' was 'at for?" Jack shouted while keeping his hand on his cheek.

"For nearly drowning me and my son!" she answered angrily.

"Yer didn't drown though, did yer?" Jack replied but Elizabeth didn't answer as they walked out of the cavern.

The mermaids swam slowly in the water and along the sides of a long, wide path of pale, white rock. On either side there were columns made of the same rock with boulders of all sizes nested in them with water dripping from the rock itself.

The far walls were carved intermittently with idealised Romanesque images of men, women and creatures. Some had water flowing from them, like fountains and it ran calmly down the walls and onto the pathway, down into the two streams on either side of it.

The group of pirates and navy men walked slowly down the lengthy path where, on either side mermaids lounged the rocks combing their long hair or humming quietly. They eyed their guests hungrily with wide eyes and pale faces.

Atkinson could hear their beautiful song and he felt himself drawn to it, until he felt Sparrow lay a heavy hand on his shoulder and pull him back from his wanderings. He saw the pirate shot a dark look at the mermaids and the humming stopped. The navy captain couldn't understand why the pirate could be unaffected by that call, that beautiful music. Was he really so different from others?

"Is that any way to treat such brave guests?" a deep, enchanting voice of a man asked from the end of the pathway.

The merman was sitting regally against the rocks, he was slightly built with a purple tail with beautiful, shining scales. He had long black hair that was slightly bradded with gold trim and his dark eyes were rimmed with black. In his hand he grasped a golden trident and around his neck he wore a blue crystal on a black cord.

Atkinson assumed that this was the mermaids' father; king Tonra...he certainly looked more important than any other they'd passed, and he was the only merman they'd seen as well. He carried the trident. The navy captain found himself staring at the artefact that he'd heard so much about and wondered what he should do.

Should he attempt to take it back to his employer? Or should he use it for himself? With it he would be able to control the seas and rule anything and everyone in the world. But if it truly had such immense power then why didn't the Merfolk use it to rule as many people would? Atkinson couldn't understand it, but he intended on finding out.

"I never thought to see you again, Jack Sparrow," the merman said, tilting his head slightly and frowning. "You are...taller than I remember...and you are older than our last meeting."

"Well, unfortunately, yer royal magestic-ness, we '_homines_' (*1) do tend to age with the years," Jack replied, not mentioning his on-going quest for immortality.

"A most unfortunate trait," answered the merman. "But why did you risk returning here again, captain?"

"A most unfortunate reason, actually; as we speak, a heavily armed fleet of the French variety is on its..."

"I'll handle this, Sparrow," captain Atkinson stepped forward and interrupted what would most likely have been one of Jack's long winded speeches.

Jack tapped the man on the shoulder and in his uneven way he moved to stand in front of Atkinson. "I really don' think tha's the best idea, ma'e, maybe I should..." he said.

"Why should I allow any more of your interference, Mr Sparrow?" the captain asked, "When last I looked, you were commissioned to lead me to the isle, and you have done so. Therefore your task is done," he said sternly. It had been his plan to simply shot the pirate and his crew dead, but since their little escapade in the water, his pistols were useless.

Oh, yes, it had all worked wonderfully in Sparrow's favour so far; the man seemed to have uncanny luck on his side. And with those mermaids so...friendly...with the pirate, it could be a risky move to attempt any harm on Sparrow's person here. So it would have to wait.

"And what does any of this have to do with you...Mr..." the king directed at Atkinson.

"Captain Atkinson, your majesty," the man said.

"Why did you seek us out?" asked the merman.

"I..." but Atkinson never could finish what would no doubt have been a tremendous lie.

As suddenly a mermaid emerged from the water beside the king, she appeared concerned and perhaps a little excited. "My king...Rahab has sighted a fleet heading towards the cave," she said. (*2)

"The French?" Atkinson questioned and Jack shrugged like he couldn't care less.

"Take your sisters, Aquaisis, let us see how strong these French men are," the king told her and she grinned eagerly, swimming away. "As for you, captain Atkinson, don't think me ignorant of your motives, or yours Sparrow." he added looking back at the sailors.

"When 'ave I ever 'ad ulterior motives, ma'e?" Jack asked innocently but the merman only frowned at him. "Well, alrigh', tha' was one time, an' tha' wasn' my faul'..."

"You will be dealt with later, right now my priorities is keeping my Isle safe,"

"Rahab yer new pet?" Jack asked and the mer-king nodded.

"A fleet will pose no threat to him," the king said.

"I wouldn't be too sure," Atkinson replied, "The French came prepared, they would not come unaware of your...sea beasts."

The merman stared at him and he frowned as the walls of the cave began to shake and tremble. Small pebbles fell from the walls and cracks formed on the ground. The mermaids fell from their rocks and into the water away from the falling debris as the king clutched his trident in his hand tightly.

"Nerissa, you and your sisters return these humans to the surface at once, we cannot afford any distraction. Clear these men mean us harm," he told his daughter.

"Oi! Kingy, I'm 'avin' a thought 'ere," Jack said as he walked up to the merman. "If you 'appened to 'ave acquired a certain sword..."

"No, Sparrow," Tonra said before the pirate could speak further.

"So yer do 'ave i'," Jack replied eagerly.

"If I do, then it is of no consequence to you. Now leave," the king told him and vanished into the water with one last look at his daughters.

"Please follow us," Nerissa said to them as she and her sisters lead them out of the room.

In the confusion of running people and fleeing mermaids Jack found the opportune moment and swaggered off at a fast pace into the shadows, headed for a cave that was once full of shining crystals.

* * *

(*1) Homines - Latin for 'human beings' or 'men.'

(*2) In Jewish folklore, Rahab is a mythical sea monster, I just thought it was a cool name for my sea monster!

* * *

A.N. I really liked how the mermaid scene turned out. In my world not all mermaids are vicious killers, seductresses yes, killers no. Some are, but not all. Cool huh?


	7. Like Magic

**A Pirate's Life: New Adventures**

Chapter 7: Like Magic

* * *

Following after Nerissa and her two sisters Atkinson, his crew and Jack's were lead back to the silver cave.

"Mother, where's captain Sparrow?" young Will asked.

But there was no time for an answer as they were forced into the water by the shaking ground, and each mermaid then swam across to them avoiding the debris falling into the water. Taking the people by their arms the mermaids swam deep into the water.

The shallows made way for deep, dark waters and Elizabeth felt the same burning sensation tale hold of her lungs once more. He tried to free herself from the tight grip of the mermaid but she wouldn't let go. And they were dragged further into the waters.

Before they knew it they were in the dark, black cave that they had vacated what felt like only minutes ago. Coughing and squinting around at one another. The mermaids were gone and Elizabeth began to force herself back on her feet remembering that the French fleet had arrived.

As she began making her way out of the cave it began to shake again, just as the other cave had. The dark rock shook and trembled and Elizabeth helped her son to stand then helped him out of the cave, away from falling debris. Then she stopped dead in her tracks.

In the stormy ocean Elizabeth could see the French fleet, there were at least a dozen, heavily armed ships, many of which were firing at large, blue tentacles emerging from the waters. There was a ship firing at the cave attempting to destroy it and across the coast the 'Pearl' and the 'Troubadour' were waging war against three French galleons. The navy ships were also busy themselves.

Unseen to them however were the scores of mermaids swimming beneath the fleet taking the ships apart and calling the sailors to the depths.

"Wow, mother, look at that!" she glanced down at her son who was watching the fighting with excited eyes. Was it wrong of her to be a pirate herself and yet want something...safer for her son? "The captain's missing out on everything," he smiled as he watched a French ship sink into the water.

She had to get back to the 'Pearl,' but they had only brought one boat ashore...which Atkinson would no doubt use to return to his own ship. Elizabeth glanced across at Gibbs and Anamaria who were gazing out with apprehensive looks at their ship.

Their pistols were useless...and she wouldn't shoot men in front of her son anyway. That left only their swords. But they were outnumbered two to one. The boat was being tossed by the waves where it was moored and she edged closer to it. When she got the attention of Jack's first mates they followed her gaze to the long boat and nodded.

They were pirates after all, they were allowed to fight dirty.

Anamaria kicked the first man out with surprise on her side, but once that was done the navy men were alerted and the fight began. Elizabeth pushed she son into the cave telling him to stay hidden while she pulled out her sword and blocked the attack from Atkinson.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, already knowing the answer.

"You know what! There's only one boat, and I'll not be leaving the 'Pearl'," she replied. This was an opportunity to finally settle her debt to Jack. If she helped save his beloved ship then she could finally start to forgive herself for leaving a good man, and a friend, to die alone.

"And I'll not be leaving my ship, either, my lady," the captain replied as the two continued to fight.

Gibbs had overpowered the young Edwards who would be nursing one hell of a headache when he awoke, and was now fighting the rather large man; Thompson. The man was a bumbling fighter but his attacks had raw power behind them which made him a considerable threat.

Anamaria was fighting Rogers and Oliver at once, but she had already paid the price in the form of a large gash on her left arm leaving her vulnerable. and Captain Herron was now aiding Atkinson in fighting Elizabeth.

All the while young Will was staring in more fear at the thought that his mother could get hurt...

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack himself was running through the caves of Isle Sirena, he was alone now that the mermaids had gone to fight on the surface. But he'd come this far and put up with the blasted navy for days now, he'd been forced to leave his ship and he was not leaving empty handed.

The ground still quivered beneath his feet, sending his left and right as he ran on and on. He soon came to the cavern that had once been filled with shining crystals but that he had smashed and destroyed in his youth. It was still a beautiful place. And at the far end of the room lay the object of his desire.

The powerful sword of Cortés himself, resting within its jewelled scabbard. It was nested within an alcove in the wall.

He snatched up the sword while darting his head from side to side fearing discovery. Jack fixed the beautiful scabbard to his belt where it hung beside his trusty old sword.

Then with a satisfied look Jack returned to the silver cave and dove back into the water. He swam as fast as he could and prayed that the swords power would allow him to make the journey unaided by a mermaid.

Jack swam through the shadows and soon felt the same burning sensation in his lungs grip him. He pushed aside the claws of unconsciousness that threatened to take him and reached for the hilt of the sword.

Instead of darkness taking him like last time he saw the water get lighter and lighter. There was a flash of gold light and soon he was swimming towards the surface. He emerged from the water and took a moment to breathe again, then he looked around. He had made it back to the dark cave...the sword...he checked his belt and was relieved to find it still there. He had done it.

But that still left the fleet of French ships unaccounted for. Jack stumbled to his feet and ran out of the cave only to hear the clashing of swords.

"Captain!" a quiet but excited voice called and Jack turned to see young Will Turner running towards him.

"'Ello, kid," Jack smiled back at him.

"Captain, my mother needs help, she won't let me fight..." Will started pulling on Jack's arm, dragging him to the mouth of the cave. Jack instantly pulled the boy back into the shadows to hide him and watched as his two first mates and Elizabeth fought off the two navy captains and their three remaining crewmen.

He had to admit that Will had taught Elizabeth well, she was an excellent swords-woman. And no doubt their child would be too. He could see that Anamaria was already injured and since she was fighting two against one. Gibbs had just immobilised his opponent and went to aid Ana.

He should probably help them since they were his crew...and his...friends.

Taking the sword of Cortés quietly from its scabbard he quickly recalled his childhood and the few times he had wielded its power. It could manipulate the winds and change objects from own form to another.

So he quickly concentrated and changed the swords of the navy men into harmless feathers and the swords of his own crew into working pistols. Of course the men soon surrendered tossing the useless feathers aside with loos if wonder and surprise as Jack and young Will laughed.

"Mother's love...Jack!" Gibbs uttered as they watched the pirate captain emerge from the cave holding a black blade. It caught the moonlight and shone in the shadows of the night. "Yer go' wo' yer came for then?" Gibbs asked as he stared at the sword.

"Aye," Jack replied and walked to the waters edge.

"You were never after the trident?" Atkinson asked. He and his men were being held at the gun points of Ana and Gibbs while young Will ran over to his mother.

"Nah, yer 'ave ter be king o' th' fish people if yer want that piece o' scrap metal," Jack answered the man. "Yer should'a known better than ter come lookin' fer i'. This is much more powerful," he told Atkinson as he held up the blade to his eyes.

"Then why not come looking for it before now?" the captain asked Jack.

"You lot gave ol' Kingy the perfect distraction, an' of course the French did too. So I really should. Be thanking you, ma'e," Jack said smugly. He raised the blade to the heavens and a strong wind began to pick up.

The wind turned into a howling gale and it rocked the French ships, tearing gaping holes in their sails and toppling their masts. Men were tossed overboard like rag dolls and the mermaids had surfaced to watch the storm.

Jack ran across to the long boat and gestured this crew to follow him, leaving the navy men stranded they rowed out to the 'Pearl', with the sea around them calming as they passed.

"Jack, that sword...what is it?" Anamaria shouted over the howling winds as they quickly rowed to the black ship that was pitching in the sea.

"Magic," he replied simply. He gazed across at the tentacled creature that was dragging another ship down into the depths and Jack was reminded strongly of the Kraken. The vile, disgusting beast that had swallowed him and his beloved 'Pearl' whole. He could only hope that this beast wouldn't do the same...since the sword of Cortés was useless against supernatural or otherworldly beings he wouldn't be able to do much if it turned on them too.

Despite the choppy sea they soon reached the 'Pearl' and Jack climbed onto the deck, instantly taking command. His crew had defended the ship well but they had taken some damage to the hull which could, in the long run prove fatal. So using the power of the sword Jack repeated the damage and created a spiralling wind around the 'Pearl' to fill her sails.

He walked up to the helm and took the wheel, he then looked across at the fleet to see that at least two ships had been sunk by the sea beast, and many more had been immobilised by the mermaids and the barrage of attacks from his own ship.

His fathers' crew were looking a little worse for the wear as well and the 'Troubadour' had certainly seen better days. So again, Jack used the sword to repair the damage to the old ship and her sails were soon filled with supernatural winds. And he saw Teague stare across at him with a look of surprise that he hadn't seen on his father for a long while.

"Load the guns!" Jack shouted at the crew, in case the fleet tried to fire on them. His crew ran across the ship carrying chain shot and cannon balls.

Together the 'Pearl' and the 'Troubadour' were propelled by the wind and were almost flying over the waves towards the French fleet. When they reached what appeared to be the flag ship, somehow still afloat Jack shouted at the top of his lungs across at the man standing at the helm.

"Dernière chance, les congés et ne reviennent pas. Ou nous allons vous souffler de la mer!" (*1) Many of Jack's crew, and even Teague's stared across at the pirate and his perfect French accent, and Elizabeth was particularly surprised.

"Vous êtes toujours plus nombreux que par nous, monsieur. Les chances sont en notre faveur!" (*2) the man shouted back aggressively.

"Alors au revoir, mon ami!" (*3) Jack smirked and raised the sword of Cortés once more.

The sea seemed to pick up around the fleet, almost as though the waves were crawling up the hulls and up onto the railings to get to the decks of the ships. The white horses that rode the waves galloped onto the ships sweeping away the men running away and effortlessly dumping them into the ocean.

Once in the water they fell under the mermaids' spell and were dragged down into the dark depths of the sea. The air was filled with the beautiful sound of their song, it carried over the wind and roaring ocean calling the sailors to their deaths. The tentacled creature disappeared into the sea once more and Jack couldn't help but feel a strong sense of relief wash over him.

Jack stared out back to the cliff face and saw that Atkinson and his men were waiting on a second long boat. It was rowed by two more men from the navy crew, and the pirate captain smirked. He remembered that his hat and coat were still aboard the 'Conquerer', so, using to swords power he sent a small wave to nudge the boat to shore.

Then he watched as it returned the men to the navy ships which were, at this minute also surrounded by mermaids under the waves.

Within minutes the French fleet was decimated and the remaining men were calling out for mercy. Part of him didn't want to act, Jack felt that he had been merciful in the past and it had gotten him nothing but trouble...but when all was said and done the majority of those men had just been following orders. So he called off the waves and the men scurried aboard the remaining ships.

Jack searched for Atkinson and his men to find them already back aboard the 'Conquerer' and heading for the remnants of the fleet. It appeared as though the man was planning on finishing it off. But to what point and purpose? I was already clear that the French had lost, so why bother?

And the mermaids were doing nothing...what was going on? Was he missing something? He had been keeping things from Atkinson so could the man had been keeping things from him?

He was definitely missing something here...and Jack was determined to find out what.

* * *

(*1) Last chance, leave and don't come back. Or we'll blast you out of the sea!

(*2) You are still outnumbered by us, sir. The odds are in our favour!

(*3) Then goodbye, my friend!


	8. Interfering Pirates

A.N. Nearly done now, just need to proof read the last few chapters! And once again guys, I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean!

* * *

**A Pirate's Life: New Adventures**

Chapter 8: Interfering Pirates

* * *

Jack watched closely as the 'Conquerer' sailed across to the fleet with her gun ports open. There was something happening between the English and French crowns that was being hidden from him and he had been thrown right in the middle of it.

Someone was attempting to use him as a chess piece or a puppet and he was not happy about it. So he ran over to the shrouds and swung across to the French flag ship landing unevenly on the deck he started to look for something that would attract the attention of the crown.

He pointed his pistol at the men that tried to stop him. Not bothering to speak in his haste his simply made the universal gesture for 'move or else' and they practically fell over one another in their attempt to move out of his way.

He first searched the captain's cabin but found nothing out of the ordinary, then he went down to the hold and among scattered pieces of ammunition and broken boxes he found a small but heavily reinforced strong box. It was engraved with the insignia of the British crown and he used the sword to force the lock.

Inside the box was not the gold or jewels he had been expecting and he was more than a little confused. Hearing the sound of guns outside Jack pocketed the contents of the box and together they ran back onto the deck. They swung back onto the 'Pearl' and saw that the 'Conquerer' was firing on a French ship that was already dead in the water. Clearly Atkinson wanted to destroy what remained of the fleet and perhaps sink the contents of the strong box.

But now it was safely tucked away in Jack's belts and he once again took the helm of his ship. With the aid of the swords power he manoeuvred the ship so that it was carefully positioned between the French ship and the 'Conquerer'.

"Fire!" Jack shouted to his crew and the powerful cannons of the 'Pearl' unleashed a deadly barrage of cannon fire on the navy ship.

Soon the navy ceased firing then so did the 'Pearl' once she had achieved her aim.

"Sparrow! What are you doing?" Atkinson bellowed back after the firing stopped.

"No poin' killin' 'em know they know they've lost, ma'e," Jack answered.

"It is my duty to the crown to destroy the enemies of his majesty king George. You are protecting the French, that is treason against the crown, you are a traitor!"

"Nofin new there, then," the pirate shrugged.

"I order you to stand aside!" Atkinson shouted.

"I don' think yer in a position ter me speakin' like tha', since you los' an' all," Jack replied.

"What?" the navy captain demanded but on hearing the song of the mermaids and the sirens he glanced around his ship.

There were fish tailed women lounging on the rails calling his men to them, somehow the mermaids had climbed onto his ship and were now bewitching his crew. How could he fight when he had no crew? Sparrow was right...he had lost, too...on both missions. He sighed in acknowledgement and the mermaids stopped singing.

His men were freed from their spell and the mermaids dove back into the water leaving his crew dazed and dizzy. Atkinson was out manned and out matched by the powerful sword that Sparrow had acquired and the mermaids that fought with him. So the navy captain would have to abandon his missions...for now...but there was always next time...

He ordered his crew to leave, and soon followed by captain Herron and the 'Mauritia' they sailed away from the misty rock leaving behind the remains of the French fleet.

Jack watched as the mermaids began aiding the remaining men back to the ships that were still sea worthy. They decided to follow Atkinson's example and sail away...at least for now. The French had lost too many men and ships to risk another fight so they shot loathing looks of hatred towards the pirate ships as they sailed off into the night.

"Ah, thank you," Jack said to Nerissa who was leaning on the rails of the 'Pearl' with his hat and coat in hand. He walked over to her and she gave them to him with a knowing smile.

"This is the third time you have brought trouble to us," king Tonra said with a grin. He floated below in the sea as Jack, his crew and the men of the 'Troubadour' stared down at him.

"Bloody navy lead 'em 'ere no' me!" Jack muttered as he fixed his coat and fixed his hat on his head.

"Yes, and you lead him here, and the fleet followed him! So, once again, you are the cause of everything, Sparrow" the king replied and Jack sighed. "But...once again you put everything right..." he sighed in exasperation.

"Course I do, I'm cap'n Jack Sparrow," Jack replied.

"Well, there is one matter that has yet to be rectified," the merman said and pointed with his trident to the sword of Cortés that hung at Jack's waist.

"No, I can' fink o' anyfin..." Jack muttered as he held the word in his hands.

"Jack..." the merman sighed, "It was given to us by Tia Dalma, if you want to keep it you must give us something in return."

"Like wha'?" Jack asked

"The thing you value most," he replied with a grin

After a moments consideration Jack shook his head sadly and tossed the sword and scabbard back into the water where it was scooped up by the merman's youngest daughter who gave it to her father. "It is safer with us, anyway," the king added.

Jack only muttered and grumbled to himself in disagreement as the mermaids smiled back at him.

"On deck yer dogs, weigh anchor!" the pirate captain shouted to his crew that had been watching this exchange in curiosity.

"Cap'n, d'we 'ave a headin'?" Gibbs asked.

"Tortuga," Jack replied without hesitation.

"Aye, Tortuga!" Gibbs smiled and the crew cheered loudly, some pausing in their work to even throw up their hats in approval.

"Back ter work!" Jack shouted at them and they were soon climbing the rigging and raising the anchor. The mermaids watched as the pirate ships sailed away but eventually they returned to their Isle, all except the kong and his eldest daughter.

"What shall we do now, father?" Nerissa asked.

"They'll be back; men don't sail a fleet for a purpose only to abandon it when things get tough." Tonra answered and submerged himself in the water. Nerissa only nodded and followed her father to their home.

* * *

The 'Pearl' and the 'Troubadour' sailed through the night side by side and the pirates from each ship were leaning over to regale each other of their stories from their adventure. They had been sailing for hours and it was still dark out but the men were still excited, arguing bout which side had faced more danger.

"I'm no' a kid anymore, Jackie..." Teague said to his son. He was standing beside Jack at the helm of the 'Pearl' as they both stared across at the open ocean.

"No argumen' 'ere," Jack replied with a grin.

"I'm too old ter be involved in yer little skirmishes wif th' navy," the man finished.

"Still alive ain't yer?" his son asked but Teague only smiled back at him.

After a minute of silence he spoke again, "Wha're you hiddin', Jackie?"

"Hiddin'?" Jack repeated.

"I know yer, boy; yer didn't give up that sword fer nofin', did yer?"

Jack was forced to admit that the man did indeed know him very well, better than anyone in fact. "No," he answered simply handing the small object from his belt to his father.

"Mus' be damn important ter send it wif a fleet," the man said.

"Found 'em in a strong box...wif the kings stamp on i'," Jack added. Teague stared back at his son, handing it back to Jack.

"Ain't yer gonna look at 'em?" the older captain asked.

"Ain't 'ad chance ye', 'ave I?" Jack sighed, as he pocketed the object. He tried valiantly to conceal a tired yawn behind his hand as his exhaustion showed through. He was tired and exhausted...and in need of rum.

Jack nearly jumped when he felt his father take the wheel of the 'Pearl' in his own bejewelled hands. The man shot a glance over to Jack's cabin...which at the moment looked particularly inviting. With a sigh Jack relented and left without a word to his cabin.

He set down his hat on one of many tables in the dark room and shrugged off his coat. Then he took out the small object he had taken from the strong box on the French ship.

It was a simple pile of folded papers wrapped in string, and after closing the door behind him Jack dropped them on his desk, found a bottle of rum and began opening the envelopes to read the contents.


	9. Secrets Unveiled

**A Pirate's Life: New Adventures**

Chapter 9: Secrets Unveiled

* * *

"Why, why was this?" a deep, unimpressed voice echoed in an opulent room filled with gold and elegance.

"Sparrow, sir. He...was more of an obstacle than I..." a worried voice answered.

"You miscalculated, you mean?" Lord Nicholas frowned. "I do not condone failure, Mr Atkinson," he said standing from his chair from behind his resplendent desk. The Lord began to walk slowly over to a large window overlooking Port Royal. The 'clicks' of his shoes echoed in the dark silence.

"I know, my Lord, and I assure you that it will not happen again, if you allow me I will..." captain Atkinson began.

"Not only did you fail to retrieve the letters, but you allowed a wanted pirate to sail free and you allowed two highly desirable artefacts slip through your fingers!"

"Sir, I did not know about the sword of Cortés," Atkinson defended.

"But you knew of the trident! You knew of the letters! Those letters could compromise my..." the man shouted, he was going red in the face from anger. "And the French still have them! Mark my words, Atkinson, if the crown dismantles my empire, you will not be unscathed."

"Yes, sir," the captain nodded. "But, with your permission I will lead another mission to retrieve the..."

"No," Lord Nicholas said, "To leap into the lions' mouth never proves fruitful."

"My Lord?" Atkinson's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Sparrow could prove useful yet. He has shown that he has allies that no other mortal man can boast," the man reflected.

"Sir, if I might...Sparrow has proven that he is skilled in ruining your plans..."

"And to do that the man must have intelligence that he hides from others, we underestimated him, Atkinson. But it will not happen again." his Lordship saidwoth confidence.

"Yes, sir," the captain nodded.

* * *

In the darkness of his cabin Jack re-read the contents of the letters found on the French fleet. The candles had long since guttered and he was using the moonlight to illuminate the calligraphic words on the paper. But suffice to save was more than a little confused.

He remembered Atkinson mentioning a man called Lord Nicholas...and these reports and letters all pertained to him. The man's extensive finances and his small, but influential number of ships. All were captained by men who were more than likely loyal to him and he paid them a considerable amount.

Lord Nicholas was a key trader of the East India Trading Company and his ships imported sugar, tea and cotton. However they also brought slaves by the ship load into the 'civilised' world, which of course struck a cord with Jack.

He had been asked to transport slaves as a young man...And he had agreed to it with the promise of purchasing the 'Wicked Wench' for a mere shilling after the job was complete. But he had changed his mind, freed the slaves, had been branded a pirate and has his ship sunk by his employer...Cutler Beckett.

The reports showed that Nicholas has been stealing money from the Company and adding it to his own finances. Which he had used to purchase more and more ships and men to crew them with. These ships were hidden around the coast of Jamaica on the pretext of being mere cargo ships.

But if this were to get out to the crown he would be severely punished...but not enough to warrant him much concern. Rich men could afford to cover their tracks. So what else could he have to hide?

Jack had read the man was also dealing with the French in arms and ships...selling the secrets of the British navy to the French. And that was was warranted the royal seal...and the Lord's concern. He was a traitor to the British crown and he had been discovered.

But by whom, the letters didn't say. And now Captain Jack Sparrow knew the truth. The french had wanted more than his Lordship had given and they had been planning in exposing the man's treachery in the most humiliating and degrading manner possible.

So where had the mermaids come into things?

Maybe his Lordship thought that by controlling the seas he could deal with the French and rule the seas. It was an ambitious plan. But perhaps a foolish one. If it was indeed the case then the man must be desperate...and he would need the letters back posthaste.

He wouldn't know that Jack had them...so he'd probably go to France to attempt another deal with them...or would he?

Jack knew that he had a bargaining tool of great value. So he hid them in the same place as the oriental map he kept with a grin. Maybe some good would come of this yet. The French may have a price on Jack's head but if he played his cards right he could have the price in his hands rather than on his head.

He then opened the door of his cabin and looked out at his crew. They were sitting round the deck drinking and gambling again with young Will and Elizabeth laughing with...or at Gibbs.

The deck was cluttered but ordered and there were rum bottles and mugs littering his ship. It wasn't the navy ship it once was...but she was much better than that. The 'Pearl' had seen Jack through thick and thin and they belonged together.

Oh yes, it was a pirate's life for him.


End file.
